SONG FROM HEART!
by OtakuSamaDesu
Summary: a cute sesskag story, where Kagome meets Sessomaru in very unexpected places...Through songs, their love blossoms... AU modern era
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, otherwise I wouldn't been here; I wouldh'v been in Sessy's arms instead of being single and here...*huffs*...

A/N: Its my 1st story; I'll appreciate if u guyz tell me how it is ^_^...well, off u go to the story...Have a nice journey...^_~

**Chapter 1:**

-"Hey hurry up, Kik. You are gonna make us late again." a restless Inuyasha grumbled from the driver's seat.

-"Coming…uff! Yasha calm down.", Kikyo started climbing down the stairs jogging, excitement evident on her steps.

-"You didn't forget anything did ya?" Kagome asked and looked away when Kikyo kissed Inuyasha and slid in passenger's sit.

-"Stop worrying too much, sis…",with that the car went off blowing dust over Kagome's face.

Kagome stared at the running away car and wiped a single tear from the corner of her eyes and walked towards the bus stop.

Kagome Higurashi, a 17 years old high school girl, with a BIIIG crush over Inuyasha Taishou, boyfriend of her elder sister Kikyo - whose one and only dream is to make Kagome suffer -, living a not good life. Her only dream is to be a singer. But the most she could do is being a bar-singer at a local club.

Now Kagome is heading for the city's most fabulous auditorium Feudal Musix. Today there's gonna be country's biggest event-live concert of country's most amazing, most thrilling band…"JEWEL ROCKERS‼!"…

The highway is full-packed. Everyone's heading for Feudal Musix. Kagome kept looking at her wrist watch, she's gonna be late for the concert.

Finally after what seemed like a millennium –although only 1 hour has passed-, Kagome reached the auditorium. It was already fully packed, but because of her V.I.P pass she got a decent place at front of the stage.

As soon as she reached her place, all light was turned off.

Ladies and gentlemen, girlz and boyz…we welcome you to this year's biggest event, all of our most precious…JEWEL ROCKERS‼!...

Each and every people started clapping. As soon as the clapping went off the spot light went upon the stage…illuminating a 19 years old girl with mid-back brown hair on keyboards…our precocious Sango Taijiya…

Illuminating a 20 years old violet-eyed boy, with a short ponytail on his lower back on drums…our pervertiz Miroku Houshi…

Illuminating a 20 years old brown-haired boy, with a guitar in hand and a bandana on his head…our coolio Kouga Oomika…

Illuminating a 19 years old brown-eyed waist-length-raven-haired girl with a black guitar in front of microphone…our outstanding singer Kikyo Higurashi…

Illuminating a 20 years golden-eyed, waist-length-silver-haired boy with a burning red base guitar…our one and only, heart-beat of every young woman, the youngest Taishou, Inuyasha…..

The whole hall broke into impossible amount of cheers, claps and hoots. With her total attention on Inuyasha, Kagome stared awed-eyed towards the stage, the beats of music and cheers and the dazzle of Inu-Kik, Kagome felt like she's in another world, a world with music and love…

After concert Kagome went backstage to congratulate them for their amazing performance. She 1st went to Sango and hugged her tightly…

-"That was just amazing Sangy, you guyz rocked." Kagome beamed with pure happiness.

-"Well that's us you know…ouch…" the all time pervert Miroku withdrew her hand from Sango's backside after the slap, "it was uncalled for…" Miroku pouted with mock hurtness.

-"Did you have fun?" an 'almost jumping with happiness' Inuyasha grinned ear to ear.

-"Oh yeah I did, you cant even imagine how much.", Kagome sighed when Kikyo came and clinged with Inuyasha's body. "you were amazing sis…", Kagome told her sister who had her back towards her.

-"So how about me, my woman…how much did I please you?", Kouga said locking his hand around her waist. "I would like to please you more if you let me tonight", Kouga added with a wink.

Kagome pried herself off him and turned to him, "how many times do I have to tell u Kouga that I'm not your woman, oh and you were as good as the others."

-"Feh! Whatever… are u joining us tonight on the after-party?", Inuyasha asked Kagome.

-"I'd love to, but…"

-"She has job tonight.", Kikyo ended for her.

-"Aww, poor Kaggy, don't worry we can go tomorrow again…tomorrow's a Sunday and we'll do shopping and such, the two of us will have a nice girls day tomorrow okk….", Sango told her with a smile. "Oh Kik, wanna join us?"

-"No thanks but Inu and I have a date tomorrow.", Kikyo kissed Inuyasha.

-"Ohk…sure!", Kagome smiled trying to keep her hurt locked deep inside and walked away with a 'bye' and a few hugs.

A/N: Well that's all for today… if u liked my story plz review… If I get atleast 5 reviews; I'll continue writing this story. Otherwise, I'll abandon it….

Oh and… THANK U FOR READING IT…I know I'm not a good writer, but I still tried…THANK YOU‼!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** As much as I don't wanna say, I do not own Inuyasha…but** the song I mentioned here, its mine…don't judge me plz, its my own heartfelt words**…

**A/N**: as you know its my 1st story; I'll appreciate if u guyz tell me how it is ^_^...well, off u go with the 2nd part of the story...Have a nice journey...^_~

**CHAPTER 2:**

A couple of hours later Kagome reached a 7-star hotel at the other end of the city. She slowly walked in through the front door and went to the receptionist sitting there.

-"Ah! Kagome, finally you found out time to come here…", the receptionist chuckled evilly, "…already 30 minutes late, boss is furious you know, ah! I wish today is the last time I have to see your ugly face."

Kagome cringed hearing her words, and mouthed a quiet "good evening to u miss Shikai.", and went towards the elevator on the left.

Reaching the 15th floor Kagome got out and went to the biggest office on the right. She inhaled deeply trying to muster up her courage and knocked on the door.

-"Come in.", a hard smooth but somehow too cold voice called out, making Kagome shiver unwantedly in an unknown fear.

Opening the door –which seemed very very heavy to her- Kagome walked in. A dark haired very handsome with more scary red eyed male looked up from the other side of the office table. A kinky smile lit up on his face watching her coming in,

-"Ah! Kagome, you don't know how long I was waiting for you to show up…" he said with a smooth tone making her more nervous.

-"Umm…uh…i-its ju-just that I was caught up in the traffic…s-so…I'm so sorry Mr Sh-Shikai…", Kagome tried to sputter out in a nervous tone…

-"Oh, my little song-bird, what are you so scared about? and how many times do I have to tell you to call me Naraku? Huh?" Naraku cooed starting to leave his chair and coming towards her "…I'm not going to hurt you, you know me…I just want you to be comfortable…", wrapping his arms around her waist, "…in my arms.", he breathed in her ears.

Kagome trying to pry herself off of him but no vail, he kept her tight in a vice like grip.

-"Now let's come to business sweetheart," Naraku pulled her towards the desk and sat down on the chair with her in front of him on the desk.

-"Yes Mr Shi-…", Kagome got interrupted with a low growl, "…I-I mean N-Naraku", Kagome breathed out hurriedly.

-"Hmm…so, do you want to keep your job?"

-"O-of course sir…I mean Naraku." Kagome started panicking.

-"Ok then, today's your last chance…get a good song and satisfy our customers, or satisfy me in nights, you got only one choice…" Naraku smirked watching the haunted expression on her face. "Now go, you are already 1 hour late…or do you want to be late more?" He winked while kissing her chastely on her plump pink lips.

Kagome is sweating by now, she just HATES this man, if and only if the pay was not so good, she would never even set foot in here. She has a very gentle soul which only and only hates these Shikai siblings, Naraku and Kagura, the receptionist; they are just bent with making her life a living hell.

Well not wanting to be toyed with any longer by this creepy man, Kagome almost sprinted out of the door.

Watching her go Naraku laughed out loud, he really love to toy with innocent minds and taint them with his darkness and poor Kagome is one of his favourite.

Kagome ran till she reached the elevator and pushed the button to go down, with a *twang* the elevator door opened and she went in.

There were three beautiful female with high-class attires and beauty, she felt herself too ugly and poorly dressed beside them -although she had been wearing her most favourite dark-blue frock- she just wanted to curl up in a ball in a corner somewhere.

As the elevator reached 1st floor, -with a relieved sigh- she came out and went to the biggest bar-cum-restaurant of the busiest part of the city. She went to the big stage at one side of the hall and addressed a elder man with a happy smile-

-"Mr Takeda!" Kagome squalled in joy seeing the happy male –her late father's best friend.

The white-haired male looked at her and exclaimed,

-"Oh Kagome, you are finally here, I was so worried, you are so late." Mr Takeda smiled and waved at her.

-"So, shall we start then?" Kagome smile cheerily.

-"Sure, what do you want to sing today?"

-"Umm…I want to try out my newest song, as it is my last chance to prove my worth here, I want to pour all my heart into it." Kagome smiled faintly, but it was a true smile, as Mr Takeda can see. He loved his friend's youngest like his own -maybe more-, and was sad at her hardships.

-"Ok then." He smiled courageously, for which she was more than grateful, as she needed such.

Suddenly the whole bar went dark, as a small, dim light illuminated the simple silver coloured stage.

Everyone stared in awe as it seemed a beautiful angel has come down to the stage, and with a beautiful, smooth and soothing melody, Kagome started singing in a more beautiful voice-

"_I love to cry… I love to cry…_

_This time I won't be shy._

_I have the life that is the worst_

_Possible life any human lived the most._

_I love to cry…_

_Cause it's the only thing that makes me fine._

_I love to cry… I love to cry…_

_Everyone around me thinks I am only a pain_

_I am a burden to everyone._

_I love to cry…_

_Whatever I do is bad or good_

_They think it's the worst thing to do._

_I love to cry… I love to cry…_

_I try to keep every thing_

_As much good as it can be_

_But I still become_

_A never-do-well-being_

_I love to cry…_

_No one ever finds my works good even I copy._

_I love to cry… I love to cry…_

_I made a mistake to be born_

_I feel like I should have been born a corn._

_I love to cry…_

_As much as I live the life_

_That is why I can't find the strength to die._

_That is why I still keep clinging on this helly life._

_I love to cry… I love to cry…_

_There is another reason that I live the life_

_I love to cry…_

_That reason is only you._

_You're my only love, I love you._

_You are the reason I still keep dreaming_

_(I love to cry…)_

_Because you come to me only in my dream_

_(I love to cry…)_

_Oh my love this is not a love (I love to cry…)_

_Oh my love this is not a love (I love to cry…)_

_Because I can never see you_

_I only can feel you (I love to cry…)_

_But I still keep clinging onto this feeling_

_And so I keep dreaming_

_I love to cry… I love to cry…_

_Only the tears can drain, my whole life's strain_

_Cause only my eyes keep my struggles in paint._

_All my other pains are in my heart (I love to cry…)_

_Locked far away from everyone (I love to cry…)_

_I love to cry…_

_Because it can hide the pain of my eyes_

_I love to cry…_

_My tears keep a wall between my pain and eyes._

_I love to cry…_

_Because like that no one will know of my pain_

_I love to cry…_

_Only my heart bears this pain._

I love to cry… I love to cry…"

Everyone on the audience was silent, as the song ended the silence stretched… for a while Kagome thought she's just going to cry, but after a few moments, the place broke into uncontrollable cheer and claps and hoots, Kagome suddenly felt like she's dead and went to heaven… as she was wiping the happy tears that left her eyes…

She remained oblivious to the pair of gold eyes that weighed her with apprehension…

**A/N:** Well that's all for today… if u liked my story plz r&amp;r….and I'm glad to say that I got a positive answer, so I'll be continuing this tale…

And **rahlzeid**…thank u…u are the 1st person to review my story…I'm glad everyone like and enjoy my story…and to answer you I really don't know how long it'll be, as I'm just writing whatever comes to my mind and post it…but I guess it won't be very small…thanx again ^-^

And **nipi**…thank u soooooo much for your lovely review…I'll try to make it as good as possible…I just loved how much you put faith in me and my writing. *-*

Oh and… THANK U FOR READING IT…I know I'm not a good writer, but I still tried…THANK YOU‼!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: As much as I don't wanna say, I do not own Inuyasha *wiping a tear*…

A/N: as you know its my 1st story; I'll appreciate if u guyz tell me how it is ^_^...well, off u go with the 3rd part of the story...Have a nice journey...^_~

CHAPTER 3:

BANG! BANG! BANG!

A white haired male bolted straight from bed, and found that it was a very bad idea. His head throbbed of a very hard migraine, and he found himself on his very 1st ever hangover…

BANG! BANG! BANG!

That awful banging in his door again…

Sesshoumaru straightened himself up and went to the door despite his body and head's protest to stay put, and opened the door with such fervor that was impossible for anyone at such state.

Opening the door he came face to face to a clenched fist, which stopped at a millimeter away from his nose, and managed a weak but still affecting glare to the owner of the fist, Inuyasha. Behind him stood their parents, a scowl on his father's face.

-"What?" Sesshoumaru growled out.

-"What do you mean by 'what', you bastard, you got us all worried…"

Inuyasha stopped and their mother, Sayuri gasped when Sesshoumaru suddenly closed the door upon their face. Touga, their father snarled and threw open the door but stopped dead on his tracks over the situation before him.

The bathroom door was open and Sesshoumaru was vomiting over the bathroom sink, the putrid smell of vomit and alcohol made him sick. He left the room deciding he'd talk to his eldest after he's presentable again.

…

To say that she's mad is one thing, Kagome was pissed off. After finally getting over her fear and self-consciousness, she finally sang one of her own songs in front of audience let alone so many…and even after getting such positive review she got fired, and almost molested…

Most of all, she was scared.

#flashback#

She tried her hardest, but after the end of her performance, Naraku called her to his office and instead of giving her apprehension he slapped her, he FREAKING 'SLAPPED' HER…

-"Where did you get that hideous song?"

-"H-hideous? ..." Kagome was dumbstruck, bewildered, it was what she was afraid of, others hating her song. "I-I wrote it." She spluttered quietly.

-"Wrote it? You FUCKING WROTE IT?" Naraku screamed and suddenly groped her breast tightly. Taking his mouth close to her ears he said huskily, "well, you seem to have too much extra time…why don't you spare some for me?"

He was almost going to kiss her when the door opened and Kagura barged in.

-"What the hell, Kagura? What are you doing here?" he spluttered between clenched teeth.

-"I'm really sorry boss but Mr. Taishou is in a bad shape and making a nasty commotion." Kagura said coldly, looking at the scene in front of her with disgust."

"Shit." He turned to Kagome and said, "It was your last chance and you ruined it, never show me your face again, if I ever see you again anywhere, I will see and do more things than you even know." With that he left the room with Kagura on a tow.

Kagome sat there and cried for a good while… then left that place forever and went back home.

#end of flashback#

She woke up next morning by a phone-call from Sango, who was wondering why she was late. Glancing at the bedside clock she saw it was almost 11 am… she said sorry to her and told her she can't make it today.

Ending the call she went to washroom to bathe and be refreshed, then suddenly she remembered something… last night Kagura said Mr. Taishou.

-"I wonder who that could be?" she wondered aloud.

…

After a long soak in hot water, Sesshoumaru got up. Already feeling a hundred times better than he was in the morning, he started pondering about his previous day.

#flashback#

The day started as usual, he went to office around 6 am and was drowned in work the rest of the day. In evening he left the office, he was going to visit his girlfriend, the 1st ever woman he cared for, Rin Wakamiya, a beautiful ebony pianist. He was almost 2 blocks away from her home when disaster stroke.

He found her in her ex-boyfriend, Kohaku's arm. They were kissing each other passionately on a bench in the park.

He stopped the car and confronted them straightly. Rin visibly paled but got her composer back after a while.

She took a breath and said, "Sesshoumaru, I love you, I do…but as nothing more than a protector. You are a guardian figure to me like a sibling or such, but I had always seen him as a lover, he is the person I love as a woman."

It hurt, it hurt too much, but yes that was true. He never confessed to her. And he always saw that girl as a person to protect. He sheltered her from every bad things going on around their life.

Looking back he can see, since the day they met, she followed her willingly wherever he went. He took her his secretary, came to care for her, but never confessed, he thought it was a weakness, but now he was not sure.

His pride took her away from him, to another's arms.

He didn't say anything after that, he left them and took a U-turn. He drove to a bar to the opposite side of the town and got drunk. A thing he never did before he got DRUNK.

He doesn't remember anything much after that, even how he got back to his room.

#end of flashback#

But he DOES remember something… a blue-eyed angel, in the blue sky. But he can't remember her face… he only remembers a sweet sound, a song HE never heard before…

Being the CEO of Japan's biggest music industry he prided himself as one to hear ALL the songs ever made (Japanese and English), but he never heard a song "I love to cry…" he whispered to himself.

Cry…Rin shed a tear when he turned back, it didn't go unnoticed by him, but he was too shocked to acknowledge that. Now as he remember that regret found him once again, and he forgot about his blue-eyed angel.

A/N: Well that's all for today… thank you all who reviewed me… I really love and appreciate it all… ^-^

Oh and… THANK U FOR READING IT…I know I'm not a good writer, but I still tried…THANK YOU!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I have nothing to say, figure it out from the paragraph name (I wouldn't write a disclaimer if I had owned it…)…

A/N: I know this is a pretty boring fic (yet… *wink*… ^_~) but its bcz I'm still going on with the introductory part between the characters…but you don't have to wait so long…only this and another chap (maybe) with boring stuff…then it's bound to be better (my head is practically swimming with funny ideas to get written asap…) :D…

And I'm really very very sorry for the long wait…my lappy broke down and all of my written fics (3 chaps of this fic and another couple of fics) got deleted *cry* ;(…

As you know it's my 1st story; I'll appreciate if u guyz tell me how it is ^_^...well, off u go with the 4th part of the story...Have a nice journey...^_~

CHAPTER 4:

Sango was worried, very very worried…this is 1st time ever Kagome missed a girls shopping day. Worriedly she called Miroku

-"Oh my angel, you are calling me this time of the day? Uh! You must be missing me…oh! Darling…" Miroku started cooing.

-"Shut up you pervert, I'm not calling you now to hear your ranting." Sango hissed out.

-"What's the matter love? What are you so worried about?" Miroku asked concerning, he can certainly detect the worry in her voice.

-"It's Kagome…" Sango trailed off.

-"Yeah, what about her?" he urged.

-"She didn't come today."

-"So…?" he asked confused at why that's so important.

-"What so?...huh?" Sango shouted angrily, "this is the very 1st time she missed a girl outing, and you are asking so? And when..when I called her she was…was sleeping, she never slept till noon, something must have happened last night…" Sango started sobbing.

Miroku was concerned now, Kagome mentioned her boss, the Naraku guy was not a good person, in-fact a very very bad person, he was against her to work with him but Kagome has promised to tell him if anything was amiss, to calm his nerve.

-"Come on say something…"Sango's desperate plea broke through his inner musings.

-"Let's go check up on her." He offered.

-"Ok meet me in 10 minutes in front of City Mall."

-"Sure love, now don't stress yourself anymore." He cut off the call smiling to himself.

…

Touga was pacing in his study, it's already over noon and Sesshoumaru is still locking himself in his room. It's the 1st time in his life he has seen his son taking a leave from office. Today is surely the strangest day of his life.

He couldn't stop but being worried for his eldest. He was a man of power, strength and calmness, where both he and his youngest were nothing but brash and rough. It was Sayuri and Sesshoumaru's calmness that keeps the sanity in their home (or Zoo as Sayuri calls it). But Sesshoumaru in this way, when he went to his room in the morning he had seen dark circles under his eyes, and this is why Touga was so much worked up, it is something he never imagined he'd witness.

…

Inuyasha was beyond shocked… after a wonderful night, when he came home almost in morning, partially drunk and dreaming about his raven haired beauty and their escapades, he found himself stumbling over something just 3 feet away from the main door of their villa, muttering a few curses under his breath he looked down to have an almost heart-attack…Sesshoumaru was lying unconscious on his chest and reeks of strong alcohol. He went flabbergasted, but somehow managed to think straight and took his brother on his shoulder. Cursing under-breath "hell-weighted brother" he took Sesshoumaru to his room and laid on bed still unconscious and took away to call their parents…he can never forget his brother's crunched-in-pain face and tired-and-shut-dark-circled eyes…it's bound to give him nightmares for several days to come.

…

Returning home at almost dawn Kikyo went to sleep as usual. Like any other days, she woke up around 11:30, took a quick bath and went to kitchen to sate her growling stomach. Kagome always woke up early in the morning and made breakfast, keeping Kikyo's on the oven, she leaves early for school. But today there was nothing on the oven. Angry with frustration she was going towards the fridge to find something when the ring of the doorbell stopped her on her tracks. Scowling she opened the door to reveal two of their bandmates.

-"Miroku, Sango…What are you doing here so early in the morning?" Kikyo chirped with fake cheerfulness.

-"Morning?" both of them raised their eyebrows, "I think its noon, my lady." Miroku laughed.

-"Whatever…"

-"We are just here to meet Kaggy…where's she?" Sango asked cutting her off politely.

-"She's home? I didn't know." Kikyo seemed thoughtful.

Miroku was beyond shocked, although Sango was not, knowing Kikyo's true nature… being a girl she had caught up with her recklessness towards Kagome very early, that's why she's always so over-protective towards her, trying to be the sister Kagome had not but had.

But Miroku was hurt, she couldn't even think how a sister cannot know when her younger sister is in distress, even if she's home or not, this is just… "How can you…"

A gentle hand on his arm silenced him. Sango looked up to Kikyo and said, "She's home and maybe in distress, we are here to meet her."

Kikyo huffed and went to kitchen once again. Pulling Miroku's hand Sango led him away to Kagome's room, he closed the door with his other hand.

…

Knock! Knock! Knock!

Kagome pushed her heavy-feeling head up and muttered a strained "Enter."

Sango pushed the door slowly and came in the dark room. The lights were out, curtains were draped over the windows, causing the room an eerie, haunted look. Sango lifted the curtains and made the room backed in sunlight.

Kagome winced in the bright light. After a few silent moments as her eyes adjusted with the sudden light, she opened her eyes to see two pairs of very worried eyes looking over to her. She managed a weak smile up to them, and the room suddenly burst upon with Sango's various worried questions…

-"What happened to you? Where have you been? Why didn't you answer my previous calls? Are you alright? Did anything happen last night? Are you hurt? Do…"

-"Now-now dear, let our sister breath." Miroku placed his hands on her shoulder to calm her down.

Sango effectively stopped her ranting.

-"Now tell us everything that happened." Miroku looked at Kagome sternly.

Kagome took a deep breath and pulled some pillows around her to sit more comfortably. Others took sit on her either side. With another deep breath she started, "Last night after leaving you…" As she told them the whole incident since the night before, they listened to each and everything attentively. Miroku clutched her shoulders as she cried in his chest, while holding Sango's hand tightly.

After a while when she calmed down a little, Sango went to the kitchen to prepare a lunch for them leaving Miroku to keep Kagome company, as they spent the rest of the day together.

A/N: Well that's all for today… thank you all who reviewed me… I really love and appreciate it all… ^-^ and I'll definitely try and update faster now :D…

Oh and… THANK U FOR READING IT…I know I'm not a good writer (English is not even my 1st language), but I still tried…THANK YOU!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I have nothing to say, figure it out from the paragraph name (I wouldn't write a disclaimer if I had owned it…)…

A/N: YEYYY! 2 chapter updates together…this is as a compensation for my long absence (scratching back of my head sheepishly :-P)…

As you know it's my 1st story; I'll appreciate if u guyz tell me how it is ^_^...well, off u go with the 5th part of the story...Have a nice journey...^_~

**CHAPTER 5:**

Kikyo was beyond curious…what could have taken her friends(?) to come over for HER sister, who's distressed –which she being in the same home doesn't know, but they did- piqued her overbearing curiosity to a upper level. She tip-toed to Kagome's room and tried to overhear the conversation going inside said room, which was muffled by the door because Kagome's voice was barely above whisper. But the little parts she gathered told her that her sister was molested and fired because of something that wasn't even her fault.

Kikyo didn't hate her little sister as she shows, in-fact she cared a lot for her, and this incident made her heart ache that her sister didn't tell her, HER OWN SISTER about her sorrow-which she told STRANGERS…well they were not strangers really but still they were not her own blood-relative either.

Well still wanting to soothe Kagome, Kikyo went to knock the door but stilled as she heard a footstep coming closer. She hid around the corner and watched Sango coming out. As she entered the kitchen Kikyo came out of hiding and went in Kagome's room. Taking in the puffy red eyes and tear stains in her cheeks and wet spots on Miroku's T-shirt she felt another stab at her heart.

-"HUH! Such a pathetic scene…have you broken up with Sango and getting intimate with little Kaggy now?" Kikyo sneered, hiding all compassion talentedly from her voice and expression, not wanting to show anyone her soft side –the side which is crying for her baby sad sister.

-"Kik…" Miroku scowled, "Can't you see Kags is not well, stop bitching or get out" Miroku warned through clenched teeth.

-"WHAT?" Kikyo gulped then shot out angrily, "You dare tell me to get out in my own house…you…YOU BASTARD‼…you GET OUT."

-"Its Kag's room, you can't tell me what to do…" Miroku shot back.

-"Guys please stop fighting…" Kagome whined, tears threatening to fall over once again.

-"Well whatever…just wanted to tell you to tomorrow's got a party at Inu's place. Be by 5 there…" Kikyo softened taking Kagome's flushed face again and left the room.

…

-"Hey dad!" Inuyasha bolted in his father's study.

-"Pup, how many times do I have to tell you to knock before entering." Toga looked up from the newspaper with a frown.

-"Hey, I ain't a pup anymore…" Inuyasha whined.

-"Then grow up and learn some mannerisms." Toga gave him a stern look.

-"Yea, yea…whateva' dad." He rolled his eyes.

Toga sighed, his youngest was a… was a…URGHH! There's no perfect or particular word to define him.

-"What is it?" He inquired.

-"Well…uh…uhmm…" he hesitated.

-"Out with it Pup." Toga growled, getting impatient by the minute.

-"Well, we are having another party tomorrow…ok bye." He stated and ran away as hurriedly as he came in.

-"Not again…" Toga sighed staring at the still swaying door, not looking forward to another crazy, loud, boozy evening to come.

…

Still harboring a mild headache, not as nasty as it was the day before, Sesshoumaru got up to get ready for office. One day off was more than enough for him. He can't even remember the last time he skipped office. It was a thing he looked down upon and avoided like a plague. He vowed to never touch any alcohol from now on. He got up and took a much needed shower. The mild warmth of the shower soothed and calmed his aggravating nerves. After a while he came out, get dressed and went to the kitchen for he was more than starving.

…

Sayuri was discussing their evening meal plans with the head cook, Karima, a middle-aged slightly-plump woman with a sweet personality as sweet as her chocolate cake, a delicacy. Karima was listening to the evening-meal plan while making breakfast when Sesshoumaru entered.

Sayuri was taken aback seeing him up and dressed for office like every day. His expression as if yesterday had never happened.

-"Oh my gosh! Sesshie! What do you think you are doing? You were so sick yesterday and you are going to office? Rest today and you can go to office tomorrow if you want." She rebuked in a tone which only a mother can muster up.

-"No mother, I am perfectly fine, I have so much works left in the office and I must go." Sesshoumaru replied curtly, annoyed by his mother's –for lack of better words- nagging.

-"But Sess-"

Sayuri got cut off by a sudden growling sound, coming from Sesshoumaru's stomach.

Looking at Karima's smiling face and his mother's flabbergasted face, a slight blush crept up to Sesshoumaru's cheeks and he looked away embarrassed by his stomach's whining sound.

Sayuri laughed outwardly after getting back composition from the initial shock. She went up to him and led him by his hand towards the dining table and sat him on the chair as Karima placed a breakfast plate in front of him. Judging his previous day's stomach activity, his breakfast consisted of easily digestible foods such as fruits, bread, cheese, milk and a few bacon stripes.

Finishing his meal he got up without even touching the milk glass. Sayuri rolled her eyes; he hated to drink milk since he was a toddler. Karima got him a glass of orange juice. He drank it swiftly in one gulp, thaked them and left the house.

A/N: Well that's all for today… thank you all who reviewed me… I really love and appreciate it all… ^-^ and I'll definitely try and update faster now :D…

Oh and… THANK U FOR READING IT…I know I'm not a good writer (English is not even my 1st language), but I still tried…THANK YOU!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: This will be the last time you see any disclaimer in this fic. I have never owned or will ever own Inuyasha and gang. But the songs are mine (except if I ever say otherwise cz I have thoughts of songs that I may use later).

A/N: YEYYY‼ Chapter update… (*dancing in my mind*)… ;Þ

As you know it's my 1st story; I'll appreciate if u guyz tell me how it is ^_^...well, off u go with the 6th part of the story...Have a nice journey...^_~

CHAPTER 6:

-"'Gome hurry up‼" a little boy piqued up from his place on Kagome's bed.

Kagome was getting ready in the bathroom while Souta kept whining. He was very ecstatic about going to Kohaku's for a sleepover. He was dangling his legs from the bedside. His little bag with pair of change of clothes, his toothbrush and other necessary things lay by his side.

Finally after 10 minutes, what seemed like an eternity to highly-bored Souta, Kagome emerged from the bathroom. Souta was going to tell her something when his breath caught by the look of her sister.

Kagome was looking like a beautiful china doll, with a lacy frilly royal blue dress with silver flower patterns and pink cherry blossoms all over the dress… her hair was curled matching the frills from the dress and silver glittered pumps adorned her feet. She looked really gorgeous.

-"'Gome…you look really really really really pretty." Souta always knew his sisters were pretty buy today Kagome looked extra special pretty in his opinion.

A light knock on the door took both of their attentions as Kikyo came in. She wore a beautiful red tight ankle length dress with slits at right side to her upper thigh; her hair was an elegant bun with several locks of hair adoring her made up face. It had a deep but modest neckline, but her back was completely bare. Her each and every curve of body was prominent.

-"Whoa sis! You are gorgeous." Kagome exclaimed.

-"Are you guys done? He is here already." Kikyo informed.

Miroku was waiting in the living room. Then they would leave Souta to Sango's and pick her up, and then they will go to the party together.

As they all came downstairs and Miroku stared at them breathlessly.

-"OMG‼ I knew Higurashi sisters are beautiful, but tonight that word alone is not enough to explain these lovely ladies with such lovely body and I just wanna…"

-"Shut your perverse bantering in front of children Roku." Kikyo excellently shut his nonsense banter. Kagome was laughing while Souta looked confused.

-"Umm‼ What do you want to do Mi'ku? Souta asked.

-"Umm…uhh…I'd just appreciate their beauty… whole night" Miroku ended with a wink.

-"What does that mean?" Souta was getting more confused.

-"Oh nothing, he just wants us to tell Sango what he said." Kagome grinned evilly.

-"No no, please not her…" Miroku practically begged "please Kaggy don't do it to me."

-"We should get going now if we don't wanna be late." Kikyo stated coldly.

-"Yeah lets go‼" Miroku exclaimed with a relived sigh.

…

Sango peered over her bedroom window to see if her boyfriend's orange car had arrived. But as there was no sign of it she sighed again and went to check her make up again. Not even a couple of minutes later, she heard her brother's high pitched screech, "Sis‼ Come down, they are here."

Kohaku heard the doorbell rang and went up to check, pausing the game he had been playing. Opening the door he immediately got tackled by a hyper 6 year old.

-"Nice to meet you too, Souta." Kohaku laughed heartily. He loved this little boy as his own sibling and was excited about having him for a sleepover. That means videogames whole night… looking at the others, "Why don't you all come in, she'd be down in a minute." And gave a high pitched call to his sister.

Sango was down in less than a minute, in a beautiful green and black combined tight dress that come to her knee and seemed to highlight all her firm assets. Miroku grinned happily, 'yes I have scored a really sexy piece of 'ass' for myself.' His face adorned a lecherous smile.

A smack upside down on his head brought him back to the reality abruptly. Looking up he saw a very irate looking Sango looking at him with her fists clenched tight in a fist. He realized his thoughts had changed his facial expressions to a lecherous way. He grinned sheepishly while everyone laughed except a very bored looking Kikyo.

-"If you are done fooling around, may we go now?" with that Kikyo turned and walked to the car.

-"Well yeah, it's getting late. Ok Souta, don't trouble Kohaku and be a very good boy for me. Okay?" Kagome smiled sweetly.

-"I won't." Souta piped up.

-"Kohaku take care of Souta and the house…and no videogames whole night." Sango said.

-"Aww man‼ Yeah yeah granny." Kohaku rolled his eyes.

They waved goodbye and both the young boys got a goodnight kiss from their sisters. As the door shut behind them, Miroku piqued up, "Won't I get one too?"

-"You want to say goodbye now? Ok I guess." Sango moved towards him.

-"No no, the night has not even started yet. Let's go or we'd be late." Miroku got all serious, when the girls giggled behind him.

On the other side of the door…

-"Won't we really be not playing the videogames tonight?" Souta said sadly.

-"They aren't here to check up, are they now?" the older boy winked.

Souta left a joyous squeal and ran for the PS3 sitting on the living room floor. With another laugh Kohaku followed the little boy.

…

One can hear the loud sound of music from a mile away, so as the sound of music reached their ears they got confirmed that -"THE PARTY HAS STARTED." Miroku and Sango screeched out. Kagome giggled and Kikyo snorted seeing their immaturity.

They parked the car in Taisho's overstuffed parking lot. Luckily Miroku found a good spot for his car. Getting out of the car he offered his arm to his gf…Sango happily took it and they went in Taisho mansion following Higurashi sisters.

Watching them enter Inuyasha shouted out from between several of his pals…

"LET'S GET THE PARTY STARTED‼"

"YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼" a loud roar made the whole mansion to shake slightly.\

**A/N:** Well that's all for today…the party's coming up next…buckle up, I'll update very soon… thank you all who reviewed me… I really love and appreciate it all… ^-^ I'd update weekly…

Hey I was thinking about doing xovers, either Inuyasha-Naruto or Inuyasha-Bleach…tell me what you think…should I? Oh! And maybe Inuyasha-Maid Sama…well I was just thinking…can you give me some ideas?

Oh and… THANK U FOR READING IT…I know I'm not a good writer (English is not even my 1st language), but I still tried…THANK YOU!


	7. Chapter 7: The Party I

A/N: YEYYY‼ Another update… hooray‼… ;Þ

As you know it's my 1st story; I'll appreciate if u guyz tell me how it is ^_^...well, off u go with the 7th part of the story...Have a nice journey...^_~

CHAPTER 7:

THE PARTY

Kagome was - simply putting – bewildered. This was her first time join any of their parties, as her mother never allowed her to attend any before turning 17.

But she was by no means oblivious towards the world of adult youngsters, thanks to her over curious friends and the world her sister and some of her best friends live in.

But she didn't quite imagine it to be this…this grand.

She heard it'd be just a small gathering of several of their close friends, seeing as its happening to one of their home, she thought it'd be a simple get-together.

OH BOY…WAS SHE WRONG‼

The party consisted of minimum 250 high society people, either stars or the spoiled brats of rich fathers.

The whole living room on the ground floor of the mansion (which is almost 50000 , even except the 5 bathrooms, kitchen, 3 guest rooms and the dining place) was full of bright colors, well-dressed people, food, music boxes and drinks. There was a stage at one side of the place, where Kouga, along with his cousin twins Ginta and Hakkaku were playing a high-beat rock song. The whole place was buzzing of high beats. Kagome felt like the drums were beating directly over her heart. Half of the floor was covered by dancing people. Very very beautiful females dressed in exquisite wears were flirting or conversing with same or more handsome males. All-in-all, it was a wild party of elegant society.

Kagome found herself out of place in her childish dressing.

As soon as they reached, Inuyasha came towards them and kissed Kikyo on her lips, resulting a large Hooray shout in the background.

Kagome looked away to the other side of the room. There was a bar; several drunk peoples were boozing there. She started looking around. She found a table with a minimum of 100 types of foods laid out, and several couches and loveseats scattered around the place. Several couples were making out or cuddling or kissing here and there.

Inuyasha lead them all towards a special table closest to the stage. They all sat facing the stage and started cheering Kouga and The Wolves (the way the trio –Kouga-Ginta-Hakkaku- likes to call themselves).

Several waitresses in very short maid uniforms were roaming around offering foods and drinks to the people. Several of them were also busy privately entertaining some guests. One pretty blonde came to their table, bent low from the waist and started placing drinks in front of them.

Inuyasha was telling Kagome about his newly found ramen store while Kikyo was checking her emails in her smartphone and slowly sipping the wine with the other hand.

Suddenly a loud 'THASSHH' was sounded, loud enough to be heard by the occupants of the table over the loud music.

Everyone cautiously looked over to Miroku to see him sheepishly grin while slowly rubbing over one cheek bruised with a large red handprint. It seemed that Miroku tried to coop a feel of the 'beauty's beautiful backside' and ended with a loud smack by Sango. Both Inuyasha and Kagome literally almost ROFLed while Kikyo shook her head muttering "The pervert's nevah gonna learn."

After a while The Wolves ended their songs with a grand cheer and applauses. Kouga flashed a toothy grin and sat on the seat by Kagome. He held Kagome by her waist, "Did you like it baby?" he whispered in her right ear and kissed her earlobe gently. Kagome pushed him in the chest but he didn't let her go.

-"Let her go, you mangy wolf." Inuyasha snarled from his sit.

-"What did you called me you bird-brain?" Kouga stood up angrily.

-"I hadn't known your processor to be so slow. Gosh! I really overestimated you." Inuyasha raised his eyebrows mockingly, "Guess I was right about you to be denser than your shit."

-"Inuyasha…" Kagome was going to tell him to stop but Kikyo cut her off.

-"Yash, honey, let's have a duet. Okay?" Kikyo asked sweetly.

Inuyasha blushed and nodded instantly, forgetting about Kouga he went to the stage holding Kikyo's hand to his. But…

-"Hey! You bastard…" Kouga started but stopped when Kagome rest her hand on his arms.

-"Please Kouga, don't…plz for me…" Kagome gave him her ultra-cute wide-eyed pouting look.

No one, not even Kikyo could resist that look, Kouga was far too easy. He dropped his anger and sighed.

-"Let's cheer them." Kagome said with a smile.

-"I'm not gonna cheer that bastard." Kouga huffed.

-"Okay then sit down and enjoy." Kagome sighed.

Looking over to Miroku-Sango, Kagome saw them making up kissing. 'At least they got it over with even in this commotion.' she thought, then started whistling along with others to cheer them on.

After a while and several other band or solo or duet performances later Kagome got bored. Looking around she found Kouga and Miroku drunk with Sango by Miroku's side and her classmate Ayame, a cute redhead on Kouga's lap. She smiled, yes; Ayame had hots for Kouga for several months already. 'It'd be great if those two hooks up.' she thought.

Kagome went up to the food table and filled a plate with her favorite dishes and sat down on a comfy couch. She was eating while she noticed Inuyasha and Kikyo making out in a draped corner, away from other's eyes. As soon as she looked at them, she felt nauseous, suddenly, Kagome was not hungry anymore. She put the plate away and went to the washroom. She felt another pang of hurt on her heart. She couldn't accept InuKik yet. Her young heart still burns for Inuyasha. After that fateful day, she realized she isn't the one for him. He never loved her, neither he'd ever. But still she hurts.

Kagome splashed her eyes with cool water to keep the stinging tears at bay. No matter how long she tried to, she couldn't yet accept them fully, her heart still hearts.

'Kagome you are too sweet…' Inuyasha once said.

A lone tear trailed the path of her cheek; with the back side of her knuckles she wiped it away.

Whatever, she ain't gonna make those painful memories ruin this day for her… 'Her 1st party night…' she mused with a smile.

Kagome looked at the stage where somebody was trying to set up several band organs together, might be for another band performance. She took a wine glass from a 'rarely seen now' passerby waitress and went to a small table closer to the stage.

Suddenly, all music from all around them came to a halt, for several moments an eerie silence overtook the place, the whole place went dark.

-"Hey what's happening?" someone spoke up.

-"I'm getting scared…" a girl piqued up.

-"Um… guyz, anyone would be kind enough to switch the lights on." Someone joked.

Another few moments of spooky silence.

-"Eh… it's getting weirder by the second. Kouga, Inuyasha, where are you guyz?" Ayame asked aloud.

.

.

Suddenly someone whispered loudly from somewhere.

Whooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

While everyone was shocked to the core that they were almost unmovable, there came a loud…

.

.

.

BAAAANNGGGGG‼‼‼‼‼

**A/N:** Ooooo…What's gonna happen now? ...Can you guess?...well, next update coming very soon…thank you all who reviewed me… I really love and appreciate it all… ^-^

Oh and… THANK U FOR READING IT…I know I'm not a good writer (English is not even my 1st language), but I still tried…THANK YOU!


	8. Party continues

DISCLAIMER: the 1st song "Here's to never growing up"… is not mine. It's Avril Lavigne's…My one of the most fav song …but the 2nd one's mine :D

A/N: YEYYY‼ Another update… hooray‼… ;Þ

As you know it's my 1st story; I'll appreciate if u guyz tell me how it is ^_^...well, off u go with the 8th part of the story...Have a nice journey...^_~

CHAPTER 8:

BAAAANNGGGGG‼‼‼‼‼

.

Startled, everyone looked at the stage to see…it was brightly lit up, maybe too bright for the still dark place…and onto it, none other than the…

.

.

-"JEWELL ROCKERSSSSSSSSS‼‼‼‼‼"

A loud cheer broke the tense atmosphere, and made the place overenthusiastic once again. With each stroke of Inu's guitar, the whole place started to literally vibrate. People started dancing, bouncing, screaming, jumping, shaking, drinking and whatnot…

Kagome just drowned the wine in one gulp and jumped out of her seat and started dancing madly…after all, they were playing her favorite song, Rockers Partyyy‼ 'Ironically the most appropriate song for the place' Kagome mused happily.

The song ended with another BOOM…

People got literally MAAAAAAADDDDDD over it…it was simply, simply…just AWEEESSOOOOMMEEEEEEE‼‼‼‼‼

Everyone was clapping and cheering loudly, crowd was in full mood to rock… although it was well after midnight and most of them were drowsy with alcohol, they were still highly in mood and full of adrenalin, to them it's still just the eve.

-"ARE YOU GUYS SLEEPY? ANYONE WANNA GO HOME YET? OR PARTYYY MORE?" Inuyasha asked the crowd…

-"YEAHHH", a loud roar was his answer. Inuyasha grinned happily. Suddenly his gaze fell on an innocent, cute looking angel. He chuckled evilly.

-"Umm…guyz guyz…" he cleared his throat, "I wanna introduce you to a hottie, and she's the next to rock… everybody, plz welcome…KAGOMEE"

Kagome literally chocked on her breath, "Wh-wha-WHATTT?" she screeched, she was stunned, never in a million years she thought she'd sing after JR, no matter what the place is…

Kagome's musings broke with the loud cheer around her; she turned a strawberry pink discovering that several spotlights were highlighting her…

-"Uh…umm…" 'OH BOY‼' that was the only thought her mind could comprehend at that moment.

-"Come on…" Sango urged.

-"Rock the party babes…" Kouga gave her a big thumb's up.

-"Oh...ok…" she was still bewildered.

And the crowd growled again.

Everyone pated to give her way to the stage. Standing in the middle, she stared to the crowd, growing nervous with every passing moment. She gave Kouga a sign, with her middle and 4th finger curled, and rest 3 sticking up…

Kouga flashed a toothy grin towards her, knowing what the sign meant, that means she's gonna sing her most favorite rock song…he went to the music controller.

And with "3, 2, 1…" it started…

"Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs

With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love

I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk

Singing here's to never growing up

Call up all our friends

Go hard this weekend

For no damn reason,

I don't think we'll ever change

Meet you at the spot

Half past 10 o'clock

We don't ever stop,

And we're never gonna change

Say, oh just say forever, stay

If you stay forever, hey

We can stay forever young

Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs

With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love

I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk

Singing here's to never growing up

We'll be running down the street,

Yelling kiss my a**

I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that,

When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups

Singing here's to never growing up

Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up

Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up

We live like rockstars

Dance on every bar

This is who we are,

I don't think we'll ever change

They say just grow up,

But they don't know us

We don't give a f**k

And we're never gonna change

Say, oh just say forever, stay

If you stay forever, hey

We can stay forever young

Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs

With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love

I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk

Singing here's to never growing up

We'll be running down the street,

Yelling kiss my a**

I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that,

When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups

Singing here's to never growing up

Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up

Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up

Say, oh just say forever, stay

If you stay forever, hey

We can stay forever young

Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs

With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love

I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk

Singing here's to never growing up

We'll be running down the street,

Yelling kiss my a**

I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that,

When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups

Singing here's to never growing up

Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up

Oh whoa, oh whoa, (raise your glass and say)

Here's to never growing up."

And just like the madness of the crowd upped another notch. The crowd was getting wilder by the each passing moment. There was cheers all around "Kagome, Kagome…"

Inuyasha ran towards the stage and cradled a bewildered Kagome in a crushing hug. "That was amazing Kaggy." Who just in reply blushed furiously and nodded.

But the onstage scene was making Kikyo jealous and the conversations around her were only making her more aggravated.

'Who's that girl? Yasha's new chick?'

'Is that Kikyo finally got replaced?'

'That girl is creepily look-alike of Kik…Kik was replaced by her younger version…'

And those cunning chuckles. Those girls knew she was there, but they were still saying those things.

And once again jealousy got the better of her…

Coming on-stage, Kikyo took the mouth-piece, Kagome froze, a bad feeling enveloped her…she knew her instincts were never wrong. And right now they were screaming that there is something very…very bad about this.

-"Hey guyz…" Kikyo started, "so how did you enjoy the song by my little sister?"

Several gasps were heard 'Her sister, no one knew she had a sister…' and from the boyz 'and such a cute one…'

Kikyo sneered, but continued, "Well, a very little people know, but she writes very good songs" she flashed a false bright smile.

Kagome's stomach was churning, there must be some plot, but what was that…and it suddenly occurred to her…

That…

All of her 'original' songs are slow and sad ones.

'Oh no, oh no sis…' Kagome was frantic.

-"Uh…umm…bu-but they aren't interested on those…" Kagome tried to reason with her sister pathetically.

-"Oh hush Kaggy! They're gonna love it. Come on Yasha, tell her' Kikyo was smiling cunningly.

Oblivious to the sibling rivalry, Inuyasha perked up, "Oh yeah Kaggy, go for it." He grinned happily.

-"B-but…Yasha, you don't understand…they are, they a-are…" she started stammering.

-"Oh hush girl…it'd be amazing…you're my girl…it must be awesome…we all wanna hear it…aren't we guyz?" Kouga beat Yasha and started talking with a large grin.

The crowd roared "YEAHH‼"

-"Come on gal, show'em who are YOU." Kouga patted her back and all of them left the stage once again leaving Kagome at the centre.

Kagome saw Kikyo leaving with a smirk plastered on her face.

'Why sis, why do you intend to make my life a living hell?' she was almost in tears.

She took one last chance…

-"Guys, I'm warning you, these songs, you aren't gonna like them…not now…cause they aren't any 'party' songs.

-"Shut the f*** up and sing wench." Someone from the back of the room spoke up.

-"Hey who are you bastard; no one talks with Kaggy like that. Come here, and lemme kick your…"

-"Yasha, its fine." Kagome cut Inuyasha off and took a deep breath. "Okay here we go…but don't complain later."

The whole hall went dark except one blue spotlight that remained over Kagome. With a sigh she started…

Breaking apart all the rules of being in love

I don't know how I fell in love

Before meeting you I was a caged bird

Now I am feeling like a free dove

I am so so happy; I have finally fallen in love

I don't care, about anything, let anything happen, I am in love.

I never felt anything like this before

Before meeting you my life was so bare

Now you are finally mine

You are the sun of my sky with all the shine

This is the feeling of love, isn't this?

It is what called love, isn't it?

You broke the barrier of my love, o my love

You have done something no one could have done

But I am so happy you did this

I am so happy having your kiss

I was alone forever in my life

I never had a good friend before you arrived.

My life was like a hard rock

No softness in it only some choke

But your love fell like rain on it

After years of years of waiting

Your love showered all over my heart

I can't live even a minute with you part

I wish I can go everywhere with you

I wish to follow you to the end of the world

I will do this even if I have to do

There is no way that I will leave you

I will die if I have to leave you

I wish to die the day you do

So that I can be with you forever

So that I will leave you never

I love you

More than I can do,

I love you

I love you

With a sweet melodic music, the song ended. Kagome took a deep breath and looked towards the silent hall.

**A/N:** Ooooo…What's gonna happen now? ...Can you guess?...well, next update coming very soon…thank you all who reviewed me… I really love and appreciate it all… ^-^

Oh and… THANK U FOR READING IT…I know I'm not a good writer (English is not even my 1st language), but I still tried…THANK YOU!


	9. Party ends

A/N: I know I'm a terrible authoress, but that's no reason for not reviewing me, at least tell me my faults so that I can improve…I felt so bad that no one reviewed my last chappy…well, whatevah…I don't care (okay only a little ;_;).

Well, here's the next part…enjoyyy‼

CHAPTER 9:

With a sweet melodic music, the song ended. Kagome took a deep breath and looked towards the silent hall. Her wildly beating heart inside her ribcage was the only sound to her ears. Suddenly…

-"What the heck‼"

-"Who told you to sing a lullaby?"

-"We want to stay AWAKE and PARTY…NOT SLEEP…"

-"I'm so out of mood now…"

-"The party's wasted."

-"Let's get out of here."

-"Yeah!"

-"That wench just ruined it all."

And with that, everyone started to leave the house. Some was courteous and shook Inu's hand with a curt 'night' or 'bye' but most just left grumbling insults towards Kagome.

Sango felt a pang of hurt watching others treat Kagome such way. 'It's no fair' she thought, 'Kaggy is too sweet to be burned in flames like that…oh Kaggy…yeah Kag, where's she?' Sango looked at the stage where Kagome was standing. But…she saw that… Kagome was not on the stage. In truth she was nowhere in sight of her. 'Oh no…no no…Kag…' Sango panicked and started searching frantically, she couldn't find her. Panicking, she started shouting, "Miru, Miru…"

-"Sango, baby, what's the matter?" Miroku was by her side in a fleeting instant.

-"K-Kag…can't find her anywhere." Sango spluttered, couldn't even able to form words completely.

-"What?" Miroku screeched. "Inuyasha, Kouga, where the heck are you guys?" Miroku shouted frantically.

Inuyasha was by the door with Kikyo, talking to some of the higher ups. And Kouga was on a corner with Ayame, planning on a date.

Hearing Miroku's shouting Inuyasha asked Kikyo to 'just keep up for a while' and Kouga hurriedly said goodbye to Ayame with a little peck on the corner of her lips and both ran together towards the stage only to find a panicked Miroku with a crying mess Sango.

-"What the heck guys…?" Inuyasha was already pissed with the crash ending of the party. Also the comments and flames towards Kagome (for ruining the party), him (cause it was HIS party and HE was the one suggesting for Kagome to sing) and most of all the shits towards Kikyo (for being Kagome's sister).

-"Kagome's missing…" Miroku muttered, shaken by sudden turn of events.

-"No way…let's search for her." Kouga said worriedly.

Everyone nodded and started searching around. Kouga ran to go and search outside when Ayame called out.

-"Hey guys, look, there she is." Ayame pointed to the back of the stage.

On the farthest corner of the backstage, in complete darkness, Kagome lay on the ground with her legs curled up against her chest. She was quietly sobbing but her whole body was violently shaking with every intake of breath.

Sango ran to her and cradled her in her arms and started cooing, trying to soothe her. Kouga swooped her in his arms and took her to a comfortable couch and sat her down. Sango sat by her again cradling the girl in her arms.

-"Shh…shh‼ Everything will be alright…don't worry Kaggy." Sango managed her most soothing voice.

By then all the guest had left the house. Kikyo came towards the little group.

-"Hnn…" Kikyo snorted, watching them fussing over Kagome, "she got what she deserved. It's none but her fault." She said in a cold, deadpanned voice.

Sango, Miroku and Ayame audibly gasped, Inuyasha's eyes widened in shock, "What the F, Kik?"

Kouga opened his mouth to say something but effectively cut out by the sudden rushed sound of heavy footsteps.

The door connecting the room to the innermost halls opened with a great thud! and Touga and Sayuri came out from inside.

-"What the heck had happened here?" Touga blurted out, voice laced with concern. They were enjoying a nice candlelight dinner, with loud noisy background music, which suddenly took a romantic turn…with a sweet, beautiful, angelic melody; their evening took a wonderful turn.

#flashback#

-"May I have a dance my lady?" Touga bowed and offered his hand.

-"Yes my lord!" Sayuri blushed prettily and placed her hand on top of his.

Touga pulled his wife close in an embrace and started slow dancing. But after a while it stopped.

Both bowed to each other, parted, took their respective seats in the table and continued their idle chit-chat, when suddenly a commotion pulled their attention.

Touga excused himself from his company and came to the balcony, but what he saw forced his eyes widen in shock.

The herd of people (yup, that's what he was thinking…'herd') invited at the party leaving the house with a loud ruckus. He couldn't catch all of that was talked about, but he caught a few words like, 'bitch', 'ruin' etc. etc… it didn't take an astronaut to understand the problem, the sweet song was like a misplaced pearl in the sand of beach of rock-musical-party.

And so they hurriedly came down to see what was happening in their own eyes, when they heard, "she got what she deserved. It's none but her fault."

With an animalistic growl Touga opened the door to the hall, "What the heck had happened here?"

#end of flashback#

Inuyasha was shocked… 'Whad'da‼ What are THEY doing here? I didn't know they were home.' So he did the only thing he could, he asked bluntly, "What the hell you two are doing here? I thought no one was home."

Sayuri completely ignored the rambling boy and ran to Kagome. Seeing her in a disheveled state she called over to Touga, "honey, please take the girl to my room, she needs rest." She crouched near Kagome, brushed a couple of stray locks from her face and looked to her tear stricken puffy red eyes. The bluer than the sea orbs, filled with raw pain, fear and resignation, which reminded her of her own past, the time when she also had a similar expression but for a completely different reason.

Touga went to them and placed a hand on Sayuri's shoulder and pushed her lightly to the side. Sango held Kagome by her back in a half-sitting position. Touga picked her up bridal style and went towards Sayuri's room, where she spends her leisure time, or the time she wants space for herself. Sayuri and others fell on steps after him. All except one, Kikyo. She watched others follow Inuyasha's parents. She was seething internally. She noticed, she saw, she understood the look Sayuri gave the girl, appreciation and acceptance; she looked at her like she's their own daughter, the look which she wanted for herself, once again her naïve little sister got it, without even working for it.

Yes! Kikyo wanted it, who wouldn't want acceptance of their boyfriend's parents'? She coveted it. And yet, YET…SHE got it.

She clutched her hands and followed behind others.

**A/N:** yeah yeah I know, you all hate this chappy just like me…but it was important…oh I know you all are missing Sessy neh…don't you fear, Sama is here…Sessy is coming in next chappy…hold on tight…

And 581…THANK U SOO MUCH…u gave me a large boost to write more…I originally thought to post chapter 8 after 7 days but because of you I posted it way earlier (in 2 days)…wish you lover the last chappy and this one too…

Oh and… THANK U FOR READING IT…I know I'm not a good writer (English is not even my 1st language), but I still tried…THANK YOU!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: MELLY KHHISMACH‼‼‼…. (I'm feeling giddy and kiddy for no reason but only for posting these…) hope at least you guys had a nice (yester(Christmas))day.

Well, here you go…enjoyyy a little Sessyscapade ;)‼

CHAPTER 10:

To say bluntly, the day was uneventful…well, at least until he thought this particular thought…

With a damn slam, the door opened. Sesshoumaru looked up from his paper-works to see a disgruntled Jaken, breathing hard with his hands upon his knees.

Sesshoumaru was never fond of this little, -almost 4 feet in height-, bald, dark-skinned, toad-like creature…uhm…man. But he was useful and intelligent, proving the verse, 'never judge a book by cover'…here…'never judges a man by hair…eek‼, by appearance'. Whatever, Jaken was a good servant…uhm…secretary, who's devoted to his works and almost completed every work perfectly, 'almost being the key word.

.

-"What is the matter Jaken?" Sesshoumaru asked coolly, voice devoid of any emotions.

-"Seh-Sesshoumaru-sama…please forgive this… lowly Jaken…" Jaken started talking between gasps of air "…I know… you do not want to… be disturbed but… this lowly servant still…"

-"Jaken", Sesshoumaru growled, efficiently cutting his ramblings off. "Stop this ridiculosity and state your emergency."

-"Ha-Hai Sesshoumaru sama." Jaken took a big, loud gush of air and stood straight. "Sesshoumaru-sama, Metro Inc., who we are going to merge with, made the conditions of merging."

-"Yes, and those are?" Sesshoumaru finally looked up from his works.

-"They want WMI to find a new talent that can rival the Jewel Rockers, then merge the two of them so that they can rival the Kotsu brothers' Bands of 7." Jaken said the whole thing in a single breath.

-"And the main problem?" Sesshoumaru knew that this cannot be the only thing, as this news only cannot aggravate the man this much.

-"Uh…um…they want it to be done by the end of this week." Jaken almost whispered as Sesshoumaru had to strain his hearing to hear that.

-"What?"

-"A-And that's not all, they want this new singer to be a woman and slow song singer, completely opposite to jewel rockers, so that when they'd be joined, it'd be a contradictory theme." Jaken squeaked, trembling slightly looking at his master's ice-cold eyes.

Sesshoumaru on the other hand was fuming, although from outside, his demeanor was nothing but of complete and utter cool and calm.

-"Call a board meeting now!" he all but growled.

-"Hai Sesshoumaru-sama, right away Sesshoumaru-sama…" The toad…ugh, man ran away as fast as his little legs can carry him.

Sesshoumaru fell on his chair gracefully, and looked at his wristwatch, 11:27… 'This is going to be a very long day'.

…

Approximately 2 hours 56 minutes 41 seconds 6 milliseconds 23 microseconds 72 nanoseconds - okay you guys count the rest…- later Sesshoumaru reentered his office, felling a little better after kicking…verbally other Board members, Department Heads, secretaries and…Jaken physically. But he was irritated that his father skipped office today, today of all days.

He wasn't feeling any good; his head was still mildly throbbing even after more than one and half days of his little escapade, his vow to himself to never touch alcohol again.

*knock knock*

Sesshoumaru looked at the door to bid enter to whoever that was knocking. A second later the door swung open, but no one was at the sight. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes in curiosity, then a little ebony head poked in with a soft whisper, "Sesshoumaru-sama…"

His eyes widened marginally, "Rin, Rin you are…here?" he stood up, pushed his desk aside and took a tentative step towards the girl.

But then, all of the happenings of previous day came crashing in his mind, stopping him dead in his track.

Rin took a small, measuring step to enter his office.

-"NO!" Sesshoumaru growled.

-"Se-Sesshoumaru-sama…" Rin looked horrified. She couldn't believe herself, her, her Sesshoumaru-sama…

-"Go away…go back to your lover, Rin, and never come back here…" Sesshoumaru all but spat.

-"No, no Sesshoumaru, please don't shove me away…" Rin cried out and crushed him in a hug.

Sesshoumaru pulled away, almost pushed her away. He looked away and said in a cold voice, "Rin, never come back to me again…I won't be able to hold myself and do something that I'd regret more than anything ever…please, I'm begging you."

Rin's heart broke; it shattered in a million pieces. Her Sesshoumaru-sama, the proudest man to ever walk the surface of the Earth, is begging her…she can't even believe her ears.

Rin bowed her head, "Okay Sesshoumaru-sama, you'll never see Rin again, never ever…" Rin's voice got constricted with sobs, she ran away.

Sesshoumaru closed the door, locked it behind him, came around his desk and sat down cradling his head in his hands over the desk. His whole body was shaking in grief and anger. With a loud snarl he stood up and pushed everything down from his desk…breaking, shattering, shredding every piece of paper, his laptop, a glass of water…water spilled over the important documents. He roared loudly facing the heaven, a tear trailed down his cheek.

…

Jaken and other employees were standing outside his office door. The roaring and breaking sounds have stopped quite a time ago but the door was still locked.

-"Totosai-san, have you contacted Taisho-sama yet?" Jaken grunted.

-"I've left 73 missed calls and 68 voice messages yet, but no reply, no call back yet. That old fool has turned off not only his personal mobile, but also house phone too…" Totosai huffed.

-"Hey watch your mouth you…you cow…no one calls master with names…" Jaken screeched.

-"Whoa! Be cool toady; it's not like Touga-sama can hear us now." Someone snorted from a side.

-"Whom did you dare to call 'toady'…you insolent child." Jaken started swinging the folder on his hands, overhead.

-"Hey, hey come on toady… we are just joking." He said while duking from the folder assault.

-"Ah, keep your brother off of me, or you'll be coming back to office tomorrow alone." Jaken threatened another man standing beside the previous man.

-"Un, stop picking on toady." Ah stated while trying his best to conceal the laughter trying to come out.

-"Urgh, you fools…let me…" Jaken's threatening suddenly came to an abrupt halt by the opening of the office doors.

Everyone present went still. It felt like someone dumped a bucket of cold ice-water over their head.

.

.

.

.

.

Everyone sighed in relief seeing it's not Sesshoumaru's door that opened, instead, another door to their right had opened. A wrinkled old woman came in the hall.

Kaede took a swift glance over the faces of present crowd; then turned to the closed door. Taking a deep breath, she knocked hard.

-"Child, open the door." Kaede chastised when no reply came. She knocked harder.

With a slight grumble the door opened slightly. Kaede pushed it open completely revealing an almost destroyed office behind a disheveled Sesshoumaru, well disheveled clothed Sesshoumaru. His pristine hair and face betrayed the condition of the room and his clothing that had ragged.

-"Come child, let's get home." Kaede spoke gently as she took his hand and led him to the elevator. Sesshoumaru, head still held high, followed behind her. But only after a last look towards the crowd and a bark, "Leave". And the people gathered scattered away as if a bomb had dropped at the middle of them.

In the whole elevator ride neither occupants spoke to each other. Sesshoumaru stood dead silent while Kaede talked to the driver on the phone. When they finally reached the parking at basement, a black car came to them and the driver came out and opened the backseat door to them. Kaede got in and beckoned Sesshoumaru to enter. But he refused with a slight shake of his head and headed to his own car.

**A/N:** I know, I know no SessKag yet…I promise, I initially planned for them to meet in this chappy but suddenly Rin came in unexpected and uninvited and massacred my all planning…but I'm sure they're gonna meet tonight…ehh‼ Next chappy…I'm gonna start writing as soon as I post it…

Thanx grant and other cute guests for reviewing me … love u all and sharing Santa-chan's cookies with you ;)

Hey check out my new stories…I tried my best on those too

Oh and… THANK U FOR READING IT…I know I'm not a good writer (English is not even my 1st language), but I still tried…THANK YOU!


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:****HAPPY NEW YEAR****‼‼‼****... **

1st chappy of this year…aweeeeeeesomeeeeeeeeeee…

Hey why are you wasting your time reading my ramblings?... shooo shooo‼ go and read the story now…

**CHAPTER 11:**

After a sucking day, he felt himself relaxing with the thoughts of a quiet, simple dinner and a long good night sleep. As he turned at the last corner a couple of blocks before their house…or mansion, he started to hear mild thrums of beats, in a steady rhythm.

'Someone, somewhere must be listening loud rock…I wish it's not near our house.' Sesshoumaru mused dryly. But much to his dismay, the music seemed to become louder as he steered closer to his house.

Just a few seconds before bending the corner which leads to their patio front, all noises stopped. And as soon as he bent and took in the info that there seems to be at least a hundred cars parked before their mansion, he heard loud clapping sound.

If he was anybody else (**A/N:** say, me)…he would have rolled his eyes and scream loudly towards the heaven. But, this was Sesshoumaru Taishou, the living embodiment of perfection, so he just briefly closed his eyes and grunted with a long sigh, 'why today of all days'.

He stopped his car and briefly contemplated his options.

Option no. 1: he can wait outside until it ends…but he realized it's only 7 in the evening, and if he had known his younger brother or his parties…it never ends before the dawn… so it's crossed out.

Option no. 2: he can go in and end the party forcefully. If that idiot has a little intelligent friends or invited anyone with a little brain power, they would recognize him as a better person to listen to. Or, he can just ruin their lives as he's the one who has the reigns over all the budding new musicians and singers, most of Inuyasha's friends…but oh well it's too much work…so it's crossed out too.

Option no. 3: he can crash at any hotel or something…hn, a good idea. But if paparazzi gets a leak about how/why The Sesshoumaru Taishou had to crash a night at a hotel because of a measly party, it'd become a biiig scandal… so it's crossed out too.

Option no. 4: he can leave now, get something to eat, drink a little…nothing but water or fruit juice, and then come back around late night or such…hn, this idea is way better than the others, and most of all his stomach grumbled its acceptance too…yes, it's the perfect solution…and in the diner he'd have a little time to himself to search for a personal condo or bungalow for himself, so that he won't need to get in such situations anymore…ok, its final.

And so he turned the car around and went to his favorite diner at downtown.

…

Around 45 minutes later…Sesshoumaru parked his car in front of a high-class, elegant restaurant. It was owned by his cousin, son of his mother's younger brother, Hakudoshi.

He straight went to the receptionist and asked for his usual spot, a two person accommodating table at the back corner of the diner, beside a large floor to ceiling window and cut off from the most of the rest of the diner by a wide pillar, perfect for solitude and privacy.

The timid soft spoken girl looked up to the tall man in front of him and shook her head slowly, "I'm sorry to say Mr. Taishou, but, as you didn't have a prior appointment, and we had no news considering your visit tonight, so that place had been booked by another party tonight." She stated apologetically.

Sesshoumaru groaned, 'had I done anything to piss off any of the gods or deities…or they have made treaties with Inuyasha and playing pranks on me…' he cursed mentally.

-"How long would it take to clear that table?" he asked the receptionist.

-"I'm sorry again Mr. Taishou, but they have booked it for the whole evening" she replied mournfully, "May I book any other table for you?"

-"Hn, any at a corner." He answered uninterestedly, mood being sourer by every passing moment.

The receptionist ringed a bell and a butler emerged by his side, "Ken, show him table no 26 please." Ken nodded and guided him to his designated table, bowed and left him there.

Sesshoumaru looked around; this was also a secluded, cornered place but without a window. He sighed inwardly and resigned to the evening. After a nice meal and some online house-searching through his IPhone, he looked up when someone stood in front of his table.

-"Oh hello Sesshoumaru." A Platinum blond late-twenties around aged man stood smiling to him.

-"Hakudoshi." Sesshoumaru nodded.

-"Urgh, you and your one worded conversations…care to disclose the secret, dear cousin, so I might use that while working with those incompetent fools." Hakudoshi stated, while sitting down across him.

Sesshoumaru just gave him a bored stare, and went onto searching different websites again.

Hakudoshi sighed exasperatedly; he has known his cousin long enough to know his antics.

\- "So, what's troubling our ice-lord now?" Yes, Inuyasha is still his best and most-favorite cousin. When no reply came from the other side, he continued, "Wait let me guess, another party? Right?"

-"Yes, I had seen Kanna's car parked outside." Sesshoumaru snorted.

Kanna was Hakudoshi's sister. He laughed sheepishly, "Yeah, yeah I knew I forgot something." He blinked innocently before continuing, "So, what are you doing now?"

-"Searching for an appropriate personal space for myself, where I can rest peacefully after a long day without encountering my brother and and/or his friends." Sesshoumaru stated in a calm but bored voice.

-"Hey I know a place perfect for you, it's far enough from the busy life, peaceful surroundings and most of all not too far from your office, only a 30 minutes ride." Hakudoshi chirped quite happily.

-"Why are you being so happy about it?" Sesshoumaru inquired, although already liking the concept by the sound of it, but still there's something nagging him…

-"Oh nothing, nothing…" he waved him off.

Suddenly a waiter appeared in front of them, bowed and whispered something to Hakudoshi.

-"Hey, I've got to check this out, see you later." Hakudoshi stood up and dismissed the waiter.

-"Hn." Sesshoumaru nodded.

Hakudoshi nodded back and left to attend…whatever was it.

After some more surfing through the net, drinking two cup of tea and answering some business emails Sesshoumaru looked up to see the whole diner is empty and the last couple leaving through the door. He turned off his mobile and stood up to leave when Hakudoshi reappeared. They bid each other good night and Sesshoumaru left the diner.

Once again, quite some way before reaching the mansion, he started hearing thrums of music. He looked at his wristwatch sleepily, 'It's over midnight, and they are still at it.' He thought annoyedly.

A few seconds before turning the last corner, the music stopped. Sesshoumaru sighed happily, "Maybe it's over."

Just as he was going to enter the estate, he steeled, unknowingly pressing the brake, causing the cart to stop. He was suddenly washed over by a soothing, light, soft, sweet, pretty…and some more OOC adjectives, that Sesshoumaru had never even thought about…sound, song, a voice. The voice and the song seemed to overlap him like a blanket made of soft moonlight.

The voice, felt so distinctly familiar to him, but he couldn't grasp the concept where he had heard it before…

The voice seemed to hold him to a trance, an amazing, addicting trance…so powerful that he didn't even know when it ended. But loud cursing, using of inappropriate words and shouting, people leaving the house, was enough to pull him back into reality.

He hurriedly turned his car around and drove to a darkened corner inside the estate, behind a large tree, a place from where, he can see everyone, but none can see him.

He waited and waited, until all left, to come out of the hiding. He didn't even know, why had he hidden from others in his own house…his only order of thinking was, he couldn't let someone impose on his mind right now, not when the memory and the sacred peacey feeling the voice created are still raw.

When he was finally satisfied that he's alone, he took the car to the garage and entered the mansion.

**A/N:** I know, I know no SessKag yet…I promise, I initially planned for them to meet in this chappy but suddenly Hakudoshi came in unexpected and uninvited and massacred my all planning…but I'm absolutely sure they're gonna meet tonight…ehh‼ Next chappy…I'm gonna start writing as soon as I post it…

(Did anyone notice that I just copied last chappy's A/N…only changing Rin with Hakudoshi and adding the word 'absolutely')…

Thanx grant for giving me some very, very nice ideas (*wicked gleams*)…I'm sure to use some of them…but can't guarantee now or later…let's see as we go…

Hey check out my new stories…I tried my best on those too

Oh and… THANK U FOR READING IT…I know I'm not a good writer (English is not even my 1st language), but I still tried…THANK YOU!


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:**go ahead and read this chappy… Sessy gonna see our little Kaggy…

**CHAPTER 12:**

Sesshoumaru wrinkled his nose once seeing the interior…what to say…displacement, their oh so beautifully -modern yet classy, with high class, most modern furniture but made of rich wooden material and colors- decorated living room was utterly destroyed…well not like destroyed kinda destroyed, more like

The whole place was…for lack of better words…dirty…dirty like, as a teenager's room, full of discarded food and drinks, confetti and other decorative colorful papers, several musical instrument here and there, and quite a few pieces of clothing.

It looked as a teenagers' drinking party…except, none was there, the whole place was deserted…except some slight beeps of some of the devices, the whole place was eerily silent. The question once again wrecked his brain, 27th times in last 5 minutes…'just what in the world had happened here?'

…

Touga turned away from the normal hallway where their usual family rooms are, he walked past the guest wing, rounding several more corners, as well as way past kitchen, dining room and the den; he reached the farthest wing from their normal family wing…a place specially built after that incident.

The entire hallway was lit with bright but mild soothing colors. There were only two rooms in the entire wing. Touga carried the now-sleeping girl to the 1st room. He pushed the door open and went to the bed to lie her down.

Sayuri entered and switched the lights on, but not all considering the now sleeping girl.

Inuyasha and others had followed his parents quietly…well as quietly as a grumbling teen -although Inuyasha is less matured than a teen- can. As soon as Touga lifted from the bed, Sango sat down by her side. Touga motioned for others to follow him outside.

Once all was outside the room except Kagome and Sango, Sayuri closed the door and stood beside her husband, facing the couples of boys and girls standing beside their son.

-"So, who's gonna enlighten me with the happenings?" Touga crossed his arms on his chest and lifted one single silver eyebrow.

-"Why the fuck did you choose this room for her, my room…" feeling the glare on his back from his very irate girlfriend, he caught himself, "or any guest room, would have been fine for her, why the hell here, so far from our rooms and…and…**HERE**."

-"Because this is the only room in our entire **freakingly biiig** mansion that has all the necessities a single, alone woman can get." Sayuri said with a glare towards her sheepish looking husband.

-"Well, well, whatever…" Touga waved her away and looked towards the children (well not like 'children' children…well u got the idea.) and growled, "**Now explain**."

Inuyasha was going to come out with a smug response, but Miroku beat him, "let me handle it Yasha." Inuyasha huffed but nodded. Miroku coughed and started…

…

All those thinking resulted in nothing but a massive headache. As he walked past his family wing, he noted how silent it was…not even a servant was seen or heard…he felt like he's walking through a ghost house.

When he heard a definite voice of a person talking, he felt such relief that he, himself, was shocked. But the sensation didn't last long, as he suddenly felt worried and annoyed about the definite reason for anyone to be present in his wing, except his parents in another fight again.

Sesshoumaru sighed mentally. He would just go to his room, take a hot shower and sleep. The whole day was too exhausting for his liking, adding to the fact that he was feeling bad till the starting of the day.

But he halted on his track when a loud growl echoed on the entire mansion, his father's voice "**Now explain**."

…

-"That girl, her name is Kagome. She's Kikyo's younger sister. She has a very talented voice. And a very soft rear too." Miroku said with a very perverse grin and a faraway look on his face. But was brought to earth by a loud smack on his head by an irate Kouga.

-"*cough* Sorry *cough*, well as I was saying…we wanted her to sing too, and she sang a song. After that, Kikyo asked her to sing one of her own songs but she was reluctant. As her songs are all emotional and soft songs, not appropriate for such situations. But as everyone wanted to hear her, she had to sing. But…" he trailed of.

-"But they didn't like it, did they?" Sayuri exclaimed sadly.

-"No." Ayame shook her head, "And not only that, but they said such bad things to her and said she ruined the party. It had hurt Kaggy-chan the most. She's such delicate soul; it hurts her the most when someone is sad because of her. She must be thinking that it's all her fault. She must me so, so hurt." Ayame wiped the tears falling from her sad eyes.

There was silence for a few moments while everyone contemplated the events of last half an hour.

…

Sesshoumaru heard all that was happening. He understood the situation. He now knew whom that angelic voice belongs to. He learned her name.

-"Kagome" he whispered. Loving the way the syllables rolled down his tongue.

…

The awkward silence was broken by the opening of the door. Sango came out and everyone expectantly looked towards her face.

She looked at them and said, "She's only sleeping. I gave her a quick wash and it'd be good if…" she looked at Sayuri "…if you could give her a change of cloth to sleep."

-"Of course." Sayuri nodded.

Sango nodded to her and looked at her other friends, "It'd be best if you guys go home and get some sleep. I think I'll spend the night here with her…" looking at Touga "…if you don't mind." Sango bowed her head.

-"Of course not…you are welcome to stay here. In fact, I think all of you should stay here tonight. It's well past midnight. And she'll be happy to see you all once she's awake." Touga nodded in acceptance.

-"Thank you Mr. Taishou." Everyone except Inuyasha bowed.

-"Yeah! Thanx dad." Inuyasha grumbled. Not happy with the prospect of Kouga staying in his house.

-"Sango dear, please go and get some sleep. I'll take care of Kagome. Yasha, sweetie, please show them the guest rooms." Sayuri said in the motherly tone. While Kouga snickered hearing Inuyasha called as 'sweetie'.

-"Ok." Sango smiled.

-"Let's go." Inuyasha huffed.

Touga and Sayuri entered the room while Inuyasha led others to the guest wing.

…

Sesshoumaru was in his own land…'How can one voice affect me such, moreover a voice that belongs to someone this Sesshoumaru never met. But then how and why the voice seemed so familiar to me? Ugh! These events making my headache return again.' He was so caught up within his own thoughts over all the incidents; he was completely oblivious about the approach of Inuyasha and others.

-"Hey you bastard, what the heck you are doing here?" Inuyasha's already nonexistent temper seemed to disappear completely with the sight of his brother.

-'Crap' Sesshoumaru cursed mentally, but remained a bored expression on his face, "Wouldn't this question be asked by this Sesshoumaru to **you,** brother, considering you are on **his **wing?"

-"Feh!" Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Look I am tired and not feeling like bitching with you in the middle of the night. So just fuck off and stay away from mother's room."

Sesshoumaru was stunned with Inuyasha's audacity. So he just did what he normally does in such situations, he pushed the younger male by the collar on his tee a feet up the wall. As Inuyasha started struggling, he snarled, "It'd be better for your health if you **do not** show such attitude towards this Sesshoumaru, or he **cannot **give a guarantee of your sleeping arrangements." When Inuyasha gave him a confused glance, he continued, "Your own room, or a hospital room." With that he left them and walked towards his own room. Inuyasha coughed and yelled, "Jerk." Before continuing with others to get some much needed sleep.

…

Sayuri looked at Kagome with sympathy. She turned to her husband and told her to go ahead and she'd join him after changing Kagome in something comfortable.

Touga nodded and opened the door to come out, when he saw Sesshoumaru standing in front of the door.

-"Hello Sesshoumaru, did you need something?" Touga asked with a yawn.

Sesshoumaru opened his mouth to say something when a loud yell 'Jerk' sounded through the whole hall. He just closed his mouth, shook his head and muttered a "Nothing" before continuing towards his room. But not before a quick peek in the room.

But alas! The way Sayuri sat at the head of the bed, he couldn't see the face of the girl, and the only things he saw are ebony hair, blue silk and some silver ribbons.

As he saw Sesshoumaru enter his own room, Touga shrugged, closed the door behind him, and walked away. Muttering to himself about two ill-mannered sons, not even biding a good night.

**A/N:** I told you, 'Sessy gonna see our little Kaggy'…never said the vice versa…*evil laugh*…

Grant…I'd never hit you with a guitar…don't worry…I don't wanna hurt my little Peggy (yup, my guitar's name is Peggy…short of Pegasus) :P

Hey check out my other stories too…I tried my best on those too …and I may update them…sometimes… xD.

Oh and… THANK U FOR READING IT…I know I'm not a good writer (English is not even my 1st language), but I still tried…THANK YOU!


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:**sorry for being late…reason at the end note…and my other friends who are following my other stories please read my end note…thanx go ahead and read this chappy…

**CHAPTER 13:**

Everyone felt gloomy as they walked silently after Inuyasha. The silence was riling Inuyasha but there's nothing he could say at that point, he also was sad but he just couldn't take the silence anymore.

-"URGH! I can't take…huh! Finally! We're here. Come on guys. Here are the rooms. Pick up whichever suits ya'. Come Kik…and with that Inuyasha walked away towards his room with Kikyo on tow, who just bid a quick 'good night' before taking his hand.

-"Well then if you don't mind, we're gonna take the 1st room, good night." Miroku pulled Sango to the 1st door before Sango even got a chance to protest.

-"You guys too…" Ayame called after them, then turned only to find out there's only one more room on that wing. She flushed red in embarrassment.

Kouga cocked his head at one side confused about what made her blush, but once he understood the situation he couldn't manage to stop that big grin from coming on his face. He has always found the girl intriguing, but never could've taken a chance as Kagome was always there, and no girl could ever compare to that sweet girl. But now there was no Kagome to distract him and he may get to know this girl better tonight.

He opened the door and curtsied for the girl to enter. Who blushed, nodded and entered with a still grinning boy following after her.

…

Touga washed up and wore his nightwear, a pretty pink with big red hearts all over it. It was a prank from Inuyasha at last year thanksgiving. And to humor him, he still wore it.

As he exited from the bathroom, Sayuri entered their room. He walked up at her and kissed her lightly before enquiring about Kagome.

-"She is fine; she is sleeping and seems quite comfortable." She said while stiffing a yawn.

-"Now washed up and get some rest." Touga told with a smile.

As Sayuri nodded and went into the washroom, Touga switched his phone on. He had all of his phones off since the afternoon, to enjoy rest of the afternoon and evening with his wife without any interruption from work.

The phone switched on and Touga frowned. 93 missed calls and 78 voice messages, all from his board members. It seems like something grave had happened today, too grave to them calling him this madly. He turned the speaker on started listening to the messages.

-"Taishou-sama where are you? Please reply." A frantic Jaken squalled. Touga cringed and turned the volume lower while rubbing his ear.

-"Touga-sama…we need you here. Please come as soon as you get our messages." A panicked Totosai's voice came.

After several more messages from his employees and not finding out reason yet, Touga snarled in his mind, 'How could such idiotic peoples be so intelligent when at work…they haven't even tell the reason once.'

Sayuri came out wearing a pink night gown and a purple robe. "What are these?" she enquired.

Touga just shrugged and started listening to other messages as Sayuri sat beside him and started hearing them too.

After another almost 40 messages, finally an important message came.

-"Touga-san" Kaede's gentle voice was heard, "Sesshoumaru is acting strange since Rin came around 2pm. He had locked himself in the rest of the time. I'm going to send him home. Please talk to him about it once you get this message."

Touga deleted rest of the messages, it gave him the information he needed and sighed.

-"When you saw him…how was he doing? Oh my poor baby." Sayuri sighed sadly.

-"I couldn't sense something out of ordinary, maybe he had calmed down by then." Touga shrugged.

-"I wish he had too."

-"Don't worry I'd talk to him tomorrow."

-"Hn" Sayuri nodded.

-"Keh! He's a big boy...stop worrying." Touga snorted.

…

Sesshoumaru lay on his bed, exhausted beyond he ever felt, he was tired, his body needed sleep; his eyelids were heavy, drooping close…but, sleep didn't seem to come. He laid there, eyes closed, but he couldn't sleep, all of the day's events were replaying on his mind like an infinite loop. He willed himself to sleep, to get some rest…but no avail, sleep didn't come.

He sighed and stood up, went to the bathroom and splashed water on his face. As he was going back to his bed, he heard faint rustle of clothing. He turned towards the wall connected his and his mother's…well now occupied by a girl named Kagome…room. He went to the wall and leaned on it. He heard faint sounds of rugged breathing and rustle of clothing, indicating that the girl is having some kind of nightmare and tossing and turning in bed.

-'Oh well…whatever that girl does, is not my problem.' Sesshoumaru shook his head, 'but she still got an amazing voice.' He remembered the sweet music, the voice. He came back and lay down on the bed, while replaying the song on his mind over and over…and the last thing he remembered before falling asleep was…

'**I love to cry'**

…

Cuckroo coo…Cuckroo coo…Cuckroo coo…

Sango sat up straight and gasped. It's only 6 o'clock…she had hardly got 3 hours of sleep…she was busy with…well-you-got-the-idea.

She hurried up, still tired because of little sleep, but she got to hurry…she had many things to do…like go home, make breakfast for her brother and Souta, who's still staying there and send them to school before going to the community college herself. She washed up, got a shower, and got dressed. Then she woke Miroku up.

-"Hey perv, wake up…it's already 6:35, I'm leaving." She nudged the still sleeping drummer.

-"Uhn…Oh beautiful maiden…come in my arms…we'll go to heaven together." He mumbled in sleepy eyes, between yawns.

Sango smacked him upside on his head, effectively turning him wide awake…the remnants of sleep flying away from him as he sat upright, "Y-yes."

Sango laughed and kissed his cheek, "I'm gonna check up on Kaggy, get freshen up and you can drive me home." With that she waved and left him.

…

Kikyo was awake…wide awake for last 10 minutes…she tried but just couldn't go back to sleep again. Sighing she sat up, frowned towards the softly snoring boy…who was mumbling in his dream something akin to 'ramen' and 'anime' and some weird names of childish video games.

-'Might as well get up and check on her…she suffered too bad last night…was I too cruel on her?' Kikyo sighed again. 'Should I try to console her?' Kikyo felt guilt creep over her heart again, just like it had often in the last 6 years, since their parents died in that crash.

She just couldn't help herself, in the funeral of her parents, everyone gathered seem to console her baby brother, who was just 1 year old and her sister…everyone seemed liked ignoring her or trying to talk of politics with her…about their property, their education and all the old people stuff…no one cared that although being an extra-matured-than-others-of-her-age, she was still a 13 year old child who just got the shock of losing both her parents and now the only guardians of two children…she wants comfort too…her resentment towards her siblings started from that very day…

Kikyo shook her head…no need in remembering the terrible days that followed that very day…the only good thing that happened to her in-between was meeting Inuyasha and forming the band.

She sighed again and looked at the digital table clock…6:32 am…she dismounted the bed, put on the robe and left the room.

…

Sayuri yawned and rolled over the side. Opened one eye and stared at the blank space beside her. She blinked a few times to push away the remaining sleep from her eyelids. Then she frowned suddenly realizing her hubby was not on her side.

Sitting up she looked at the bathroom door to see Touga walk out fully attired in his office suit and trying to knot his tie.

-"One may wonder, the Touga Taishou…who's domineering the music industry for last 25 years…till this day doesn't know how to knot a tie…" laughed Sayuri and walked up to him to knot it for him.

-"Well…when he has you for the task, then why bother?" Touga replied with a mischievous smile.

Sayuri shook her head and laughed heartily. "Yeah, yeah…now go and check on my poor baby how he is…I should check on Kagome too…why don't you go ahead? I'll be there in a few minutes."

-"Ok…" he kissed his wife's cheek and left the room.

**A/N:** ya I know an idiotic chappy…but was important for the next events…

Now, for my long absence…my college has started and this semester is very rough and tough…I don't get enough time to write…but I promise next chappy will come fairly sooner.

For my other stories…love me or hate me will also be uploaded soon…I just can't get enough interesting plot to write it further…although half of chappy 2 is written.

For OMG, I'll put it into hiatus…it's not popular to others and I don't think I'll get enough time to write it now…I may continue it again from June…

Ok thanx for listening to my rants and thanx to my reviewers too…

Oh and… THANK U FOR READING IT…I know I'm not a good writer (English is not even my 1st language), but I still tried…THANK YOU!


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:**hurry up and read…and I'd like your feelings over this chappy…so go R &amp; R ASAP!

**CHAPTER 14:**

Sango was humming a tune on her own…it was one of her favorite songs, 'Far Beyond What We Know' by Kagome. She was going to see the lyricist and the singer herself…she mused.

She went in. The whole room was probably even bigger than the whole 2nd floor of Sango's house. It was bathed in a light mauve color of the night-lamp, making the outlines of the furniture's shapes. She went to the opposite wall and pulled away the curtains from the biggest window she had ever seen in a room. The whole wall was one big window with locked transparent glass-doors., looking over a beautiful garden with thousands of both common and rare kinds of flowers and plants.

Sunrays of the early morning filled the whole room with bright lights. Sango turned around to the room only to gasp in astonishment. The room was in one word…marvelous. The floor was covered with soft and thick Indian-style carpet. On her right there was a large fireplace, large enough to heat the whole room. Before it, there's a low glass coffee table on intricately designed cherry wood base. Surrounding it stood a big lush comfortable sofa set…in between the fireplace and the door, there's a door leading to a bathroom, which Sango can tell without taking a peek…is as amazing as the room itself.

The room has a large chandelier on its celling. It was curved with the shiniest metals and the prettiest jewels, showing off the wealth of Taishou family. On the opposite wall…on Sango's left was a large door leading to a larger walk-in closet. Sango was awed seeing the huge numbers and variety of dresses and formals and traditional kimonos. There were two indoor plants on the both sides of the closet. One between it and the window and the other between it and a dresser…it was made of cute sandalwood, filling the whole room with amazing aroma. And lastly, the queen-size four poster bed beside the dresser. White canopy draping over the small body covered with the rose pink comforter.

Sango's awed smile faltered as it fell on Kagome. She was perfectly still. The slight rise and fall of her chest is the only indication of life. Sango sat by her, wiped the stray hairs from her face and kissed her forehead.

-"Kagome…I'm sorry." Sango whispered. A lone tear fell from her eyes to Kagome's cheek.

Kagome stirred slightly and fluttered her eyes open. "San…gy…" she mumbled quietly.

-"Kaggy…" Sango gasped.

-"Wa…water…" she spluttered hoarsely.

-"Yes, yes here you go…" she took the glass from the bedside table and held it in front of her lips, slightly urging her to drink it.

-"Sangy…i…i…" but she was cut off by the sound of the door cracking open…they both looked up to see Kikyo standing by the door, a frown lining her serene face.

-"What are you doing here?" Sango hissed under her breath after a few minutes of awkward silence.

…

Pushing open the door, Kikyo entered in the most beautiful room she had ever seen. The look of awe on her face was quickly replaced by a frown as soon as she saw Sango beside her sister. She scowled watching someone else take her place again.

-"What are you doing here?" Sango's voice broke through her revere.

Kikyo sighed and entered the room. "Morning." She greeted the two younger females with a curt nod.

-"Hn…" Sango snorted, "You didn't waste your sleep to only come and bid us morning…did you?" she spat.

-"I only came to inquire my sister's health." Kikyo replied monotonously.

-"Or to break her spirit further…eh?" Sango shot back.

-"I am here purely out of concern over my little sister, and I don't see YOUR requirement to come or stay here further." Kikyo was seething by now.

Sango felt Kagome's arms tighten around her. She patted her arm reassuringly and stood up between them to properly face the so-called-caring elder sister.

-"You…YOU…the girl who leaves her sister alone with her little brother outside in heavy rain and sleeps profusely in her bed…the girl who let her younger siblings starve until they are forced to learn cooking at the age of ten…the girl who forced her little sister, the sister she's so worried over now, in a position where she knew she'd get badmouthed and which would definitely break her spirits…have come to tell me, ME the only REAL sister she has… to GO AWAY?" Sango screeched at the top of her lungs in one single breath, which left her gasping for air furiously after the long speech.

Kikyo's forever calm and collected façade fell as her eyes widened in the size of saucers. She opened her mouth to say something, but her voice seemed to stick in her throat.

-"Y-you…you don't know anything…" Kikyo protested mildly. Her voice seems like a barely audible whisper now.

-"Oh don't tell me…kik…we are friends for a long time. It's been more than 15 years of our friendship. No one knows you better than me. Neither your sister, nor your lover. I was there with you on every hardship. I know of your hatred, your jealousy over Kags. But that doesn't justify your actions over her. She was already in too many hardships…you knew that too. Then why? Why kik, why?" Sango had a longing look in her eyes, because no matter what, she was the 1st friend the tomboy Taijiya girl ever had.

-"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP! She took everything away from me, I hate her. I JUST FUKI'N HATE HER." Kikyo snarled with outrage, turned around and left the room, leaving behind her, completely dumbfounded Sango and Kagome, with broken heart.

…

Inuyasha woke up from a from an amazing sleep, where he was watching Naruto while eating ramen, after feeling exhausted by playing NFS. He wiped the drool from the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand and rolled to his side. Hands flaring where he knew he'd find his love sleeping only to discover the bed's empty, save him.

He bolted upright and looked around frantically. 6:40 am…he groaned, it's still so early to wake up. But he couldn't seem to go back to sleep as the previous day's happenings flooded into his mind.

-'Kiky may have gone there…' he thought sadly. 'Poor, poor Kag-chan.' He also felt tormented by the events but brushed all of them away with a 'Feh!'

He jumped down the bed and went to the way he knew the Higurashi sisters were.

…

Miroku was whistling as he was walking to the 'popsicle king-wing' as Inuyasha described it last night. He chuckled lightly on the thought.

-"You seem to be having a great day this morning, Mr…" A smiling Sayuri trailed off, not knowing his name.

-"Ah Mrs. Taishou, the graceful beauty, the lady of the West, a very good morning to you. Call me Miroku." He bowed, kissed her knuckles and winked at her.

-"Uhh… a flatter as you seem… a very good morning to you too. May I assume you are also on the way to see Kagome too." Sayuri smiled and offered him a nod.

-"Oh yes! Let me accompany you." He curtsied and offered her his arm.

-"Ah a gentleman…thank you." She laughed as she hooked her hand with his and walked with light conversations.

They turned to enter the wing to find an enraged Mr. Taishou holding a similarly enraged Inuyasha back from destroying the door to Kagome's current room.

-"What's happening here…" Sayuri's words were cut off by a loud shrieking, -"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP! She took everything away from me, I hate her. I JUST FUKI'N HATE HER."

…

Inuyasha was stunned. 1st the IMPOSSIBLE acquisitions against his lovely, calm, serene, sweet Kikyo, which Inuyasha refused to acknowledge. Then his father holding him back to enter and give that lying bitch Sango a piece of her own shit, and now Kikyo's confrontation and mostly Kikyo's cursing. His Kikyo NEVER cursed.

And at the next moment she was standing in front of him. Her face horrified to be caught red-handed, eyes widened than he had ever seen. Guilt dancing in her beautiful brown orbs…all the proofs to prove how little he knew of her own girlfriend.

But before he could take any steps, his mother came between the two of them… effectively cutting her from his view. And before he could say or do anything…again… a loud smacking noise startled him and stalled the whole corridor in pin-drop silence. It seemed like everyone had even stopped breathing.

Sayuri had slapped Kikyo.

…

Touga placed a hand on his wife's shoulder to find it was shaking. "Hey…" he started soothingly but got cut off by her loud outburst…

-"You…I thought you as a kind, sweet innocent girl. How could you? Why did you just say that you hate your own little sister." Sayuri asked the stunned girl, who had her head bowed with one hand on her stinging cheek and her bangs hiding her eyes.

-"I do not only hate her, I DESPISE HER" Kikyo screamed, eyes burning with rage.

SMACK‼ Another slap!

-"Why?" Her voice was calm and icy, proving just whose mother she was.

-"Why? You are asking me why? Oh why not…you smacked me because of that bitch didn't you? And just like that I had to suffer because of her…because of how she is more innocent, sweet, beautiful, intelligent, kind…and all those other adjectives…than me. She took everything. She was given everything that was meant for me. And finally, finally when I was happy, she had to try to take him away too? Did she have to fall in love with the only happiness I've gotten. Oh I do, I do despise her. I WANT HER DEAD, so I can finally live my dream life." Kikyo was panting by now.

Sayuri raised her hand again.

**A/N:** ya I know, I know…my 1st cliffy for SFH… XD (*feeling giddy*)…well I pondered sooo much, but couldn't find a good way to continue… can you guys help me with some crazy ideas? Pretty plz…*holding a chubby chibi Sess on my arms, both of us sporting the cuuuuuuttttteeeeest puppy eyes you have ever seen.* :*

Plz review with your thoughts over this chappy…I suck at angst…and I think Kikyo may be a lil OOC…plz tell me your views…and also what to do with her in future? Make her good girl or bad girl? Heroine or villain? Plz R&amp;R

Heartfelt thanks to my lovely reviewers…byy

Oh and… THANK U FOR READING IT…I know I'm not a good writer (English is not even my 1st language), but I still tried…THANK YOU!


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:**hello readers! You haven't forgotten me…have you?…well go R &amp; R ASAP!

**CHAPTER 15:**

Sayuri was seething inwardly…her anger rising with each hate-filled syllable Kikyo was uttering…before she had even completed her spawning, Sayuri had raised her hand once again.

Kikyo's eyes widened watching the hand being raised; then she clenched her eyes in anticipation of another stinging pain to come.

But as a few moment passed, nothing happened. The hallway was eerily silent. Kikyo opened one eye slightly, but then the other eye opened and both eyes widened to see the raised hand stilled on the air, middle of its intended path.

Kikyo's troubled eyes searched the eyes of her would-have-been-mother-in-law to see that those orbs widened and settled over somewhere behind her. Scowling she noticed that others were also looking there with worry and surprise.

She stilled as a cold sensation suddenly ran up her spine. She promptly turned around to get shocked once again.

…

Sesshoumaru was irked beyond he had ever been. 1st, the whole night his sleep got disturbed by muffled sound of someone sniffling and rustling of silken clothes, indicating the girl next door was having a nightmare and tossing and turning in sleep. Then, as he was finally able to fall asleep, a sudden urge to loo forced him to wake up and go to the bathroom. Then, once again sleep resisted coming swiftly. And finally after all those late night fiasco, including counting sheep and numbers counting backwards, when he FINALLY fell asleep, he had to jerk upward with loud quarrelling between two obnoxious bitches…

And the 1st thing he had to hear was some sad story of the little girl's life.

Sesshoumaru sighed. He looked outside through the window to see sunrays peeking softly from the slits in the curtain, meaning he'd have to get ready for the day. He hadn't wanted to start the day like this. But alas! When everything had gone as planned?

Noises from outside hall alerted him to his bro's presence. 'Only that fool is the one to use such colorful strings of words in this house' he scoffed mentally.

He stood up, donned a robe and went to the washroom to get freshen up. He went out just in time to hear a smack followed by his mother's voice. He hurriedly put on some dress pants and a shirt and left the room while buttoning it up.

…

Sayuri had never, ever hurt any of her children. For their every mistake she rebuked them, gave them punishments, but never raised her hand on them. It's the 1st time she had used violence as answer. And she'd have slapped that insolence wench again if she hadn't seen that.

She was going to down her raised hand on Kikyo's cheek when the door behind her opened to reveal the girl, Kagome.

…

Kagome, well she was in 1 word…devastated.

Previous several days had been sooo bad that she dreaded to wake up. Sleep had left her several hours before sunrise, but she was afraid to wake up, to open her eyes, in case her bad luck continues. She had gotten very little sleep between nightmares and her memories, but sleep still couldn't consume her further. So, she pretended to sleep even after someone had entered her room.

But her resolve to pretend sleeping crumbled to nothingness when she heard Sango to apologize.

Then she had to hear everything…everything that she feared came true…

HER SISTER HATED HER.

Tears flooded her eyes…the fear she closed in her heart howled as a demon…

Kikyo hated Kagome. To Kikyo, Kagome is a nuisance, a burden, a thorn on her path, a useless piece of shit.

Kagome climbed down from the bed, slowly, dejectedly…with a sigh she took trembling steps towards the door. As she placed her hand on the doorknob…

-"I do not only hate her, I DESPISE HER"

Kagome stilled on her place, she couldn't move for a while…then as she composed herself a little, she turned the knob, and left the room to see Kikyo's back turned towards her. She was going to call out others attention when she got cut off by the last thing she ever wanted to hear from her sister…

-"I WANT HER DEAD, so I can finally live my dream life."

…

Sesshoumaru stepped on the overstuffed hallway and forcefully kept himself from crunching nose in disgust…too many people for his liking at the starting of the day.

Then he turned serious eyes to his mother and the girl she slapped…that stinking bitch was still spitting horrible curses on his mother's face. He was only a breath away to put that bitch on her place when the words coming out of her mouth registered in his brain.

He himself was aware of sibling rivalry…in fact, he and his brother DO hate each other to strangle each other given any opportunity…but this, well, and this was SHIT!

Then he saw the reason, the whole fucking disputes' reason opening the door behind the loud-foul-mouthed bitch and his lips curled in a sadistic grin… 'Oh this is going to be quite interesting' he mused.

But his grin only lasted a few moments.

…

Perspiration beaded on her forehead as Kikyo stared to a face so similar to her own, except those puffy blue eyes glazed with tears. For a while Kikyo felt remorse flowing down her spine, but that lasted a very short while as she steeled herself and turned around fully to face her little sis with poorly hidden hatred, disgust and anger on her angelic face.

-"Oh hello Kag-o-me…" she stretched the name as it is some elastic or a rubber band, "finally felt like gracing everyone with your filthy presence." She crunched her nose as saying those things.

-"Kikyo…" Sango warned but stopped seeing the raised hand pleading her to stop.

Lowering her raised hand Kagome took a large breathe in. turning to her sister she finally spoke, "Are everything you said this morning…true?" her voice raspy after crying so much, but still she continued, "everything you revealed, to me, to your friends, to strangers, to Inuyasha, are they really the truth?" watching her flinch at Inu's name she pressed, "Answer me Kikyo!"

…

Kikyo had seemingly forgotten Inuyasha's presence till now. But the mention of his name was enough to force her to ground. She felt panic rise within her, 'OMG! Inu! OMG! Had he heard it all? Oh no.'

She started searching for the white-haired teen frantically, and as she locked her eyes on his, she flinched with the swirling confusion, shock, rage, disgust, pain, heartbreak clearly written on them.

-"Inu-Inu baby?" she said tentatively.

Inuyasha seemed to flinch back a few pace as if he was burned and averted his eyes, slowly shaking his head.

-"Look at me and answer the damn question, Kikyo." Kagome's frustrated sigh came.

Kikyo felt like she'd been finally snapped into the reality, as if, as if she was drunk all this while and everything happened till now just crashed onto her. She looked around frantically with wide eyes. Registering hated looks from Sango, Miroku, Touga, and Sayuri, indifference from Sesshoumaru, pained look from Inuyasha and hurt look from Kagome.

Too much…it was too much for her to bear, and without another word, she fled…she fled away from them, from the house, garbed in only a robe, she flee away from the Taishou residence.

…

-'It can't be true…my Kik can never do such things.' Inuyasha chanted repeatedly. But whatever, he couldn't just shake off the words coming from her own mouth. He was too shocked to hear all these; it pained him to think his lovely, calm, serene, beautiful angel can hold such hatred in her heart.

So when she finally looked at his way, he couldn't help but turn away from her. He felt it repulsive to even think he loved her, ever.

So when he saw her to run away he couldn't even will his feet to go after her, he was frozen at the spot. He couldn't even register how long he was frozen at that one spot; his reverie broke only when a loud cry erupted from Sango and Sayuri's throat.

He turned just in time to see Kagome faint and almost fall on the floor.

He was shocked once again to see that…

The one to save her from hitting the ground was…

Sesshoumaru.

**A/N:** ya I know I'm late…felt like I disappeared, neh? But no I'm alive and well, and neither did I get kidnapped by aliens…but my lateness is not (all) my fault. I thought about making Kikyo a good girl, but everyone wanted her to be a bad girl…sooo, I had to rewrite the whole chappy with new thingies and I couldn't think about any bad things…so if the chappy sucks that's your fault reviewers…(not :P)

So now I've to think of this story in a whole new way… and yup! SessKag will be coming very soon… :*

Heartfelt thanks to my lovely reviewers…byy for now though.

Oh and… THANK U FOR READING IT…I know I'm not a good writer (English is not even my 1st language), but I still tried…THANK YOU!


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:***grins sheepishly*…yea I know…I've been away for almost 4 weeks…I heartily apologize to my lovely readers…*bows with tears in eyes* ;_;

Ok, enough of my antics…and enjoy the chappy *blows raspberry to all*

**CHAPTER 16:**

YAAWWWNNN‼

-"Stop yawning baka…" Inuyasha bumped on her head.

-"Oww!" the raven haired girl pouted cutely.

-'She looks so pretty when she pouts…but I can't say that to her…she'd think I'm not man enough.' he scolded his own mind and resisted the urge to kiss her pout away, instead he went to the only way he knows, "Keh!" his most intelligent reply.

She laughed merrily on his antics, and shook her head…she understood what he was thinking, as if she had read his mind, 'Inu-no-baka' she mused giddily.

Suddenly Inuyasha stiffened, as a pair of slender fair hands tangled themself into his neck. He was going to turn to the owner of those hands when electricity ran past his spine. Starting from his cheek where she had pecked.

A stunned, wide-eyed Inuyasha turned to the blushing and giggling girl almost in his lap. Blushing furiously he snaked his own hands into her waist and pulled her on his lap.

As his left hand stayed on her waist, his right hand worked their way to her hair.

-"You are so beautiful…" he kissed the tip of her nose, "Kagome you are too sweet…" and then he kissed her lips.

…

Kagome woke up and sat up shooting on the bed. She was sweating profusely. 'That dream…why did I dreamt that again?' she wiped the sweat from her brows. Her throat felt dry as a desert. She looked around for a glass of water, founding it empty. She remembered that she had drunk it up when she woke up at the dawn.

With that remembrance, she remembered the following event too. She sobbed, still couldn't understand… 'How could she? Had she really done those deeds? She's my own sister for god's sake!'

Wiping the flowing tears down her cheek, she felt the need to wet her throat again. She stood up numbly, her limbs felt like jelly. She stretched a little and left the room in search for some water.

…

Sango waved to the two boys rounding the street corner, who waved back to her before disappearing. Sango sighed and went inside the kitchen, which is a mess due to her hurry to make breakfast for the boys, while Miroku lounged on the living room sofa.

-"You look like you can use a helping hand…" he said sensually while rubbing Sango's bum.

Sango bonked him on the head with a spatula, "Yes! But not there, pervert!"

-"Oww! You wound me my love, my hands are always ready for whenever you need them…" he came close to her ear and whispered, "anywhere…anytime…" he grinned cheekily.

The next thing he knew was darkness spreading through his vision and a striking pain on the back of his skull. The last thing he knew before darkness overcame him was a fuming red faced Sango calling him 'pervert' and something bout 'his cursed hand'.

Sango left the fallen monk, 'imagine such an unholy man to be the descendent of monks…such irony of fate' she snickered…on the dirty kitchen floor. Too tired to deal with him and the dirty kitchen, she came in the living room and flopped down the couch. In an instant her head went back to the happenings of the morning. Like everyone else she was no less shocked than the other.

As Sesshoumaru picked the fainted girl and took her to her room, Sango asked Mrs. Taishou to take care of her as she must come back to home. Although her heart wanted to stay with her, she knew if she don't come back, the boys would simply not eat anything and won't go to school. And Souta needed his school uniform too.

So she asked Miroku to go to Higurashi house to get his uniform and school bag after dropping her home and also almost going to ask him collect some dresses for Kagome, then she realized, 'That'd be the worst thing to ask of that perv…' so she refrained from it.

Sango sighed again and got up…she went to her room and collected some of her old clothing that she thinks Kagome would fit in, and went to finish her work. She wants to hurry and reach to her sister by heart ASAP!

In an hour Sango had completed all her works and came to the living room with a medium sized duffle bag and threw it upon Miroku who was lounging on the sofa, watching some kinda soap opera with a really sexy girl.

-"Hentai!" she muttered…"pick it up and let's go…"

Miroku nodded and went out to start the car as Sango wrote a note for the boys stating Roku would pick them up from school but if by chance they come home early, they are to call Taishou home, where they would be.

And they left.

…

Sesshoumaru was getting a headache with all these drama so early in the morning. He was getting late for office. And he was never late.

But still somehow his eyes never wavered from the girl. She looked around Rin's age, but she differed from her many ways.

Her hair was midnight black unlike Rin's brown locks, her eyes ocean blue unlike Rin's dull brown, she was taller and curvier than Rin, and she possessed a grace in her unlike Rin's bubbly personality…and many more.

It was because of his intense scrutiny that he caught the slight weaver in her pose, and was there before she could hit ground. He took her to her room and laid her in bed fully believing that the girl, who claimed to see her as her sister…'what was her name?...uh, Sango' to come and take care of the girl. So he got shocked when Sango just left asking his mom to take care of the girl.

Sesshoumaru was skeptical to leave her, but to him work has more priority than a little girl, well any girl except Rin.

-'Rin…' Sesshoumaru mentally whispered, 'the only girl I loved and who left me just like that…' he scoffed, 'just my destiny.'

He reluctantly left Kagome there and went to his room to get his briefcase, he was already dressed for office.

Sesshoumaru drove to office, reached his office chamber, but still he couldn't stop himself from getting worried about that girl…'Is she okay? Had she woken up already? Did she eat anything yet?...' and such.

-'What happened to me? Why am I thinking so much about her?' he mentally slapped himself. "I need to stop thinking about her and give attention to my job." He growled to himself.

…

Touga entered the office only to be bombard with 1000 questions from every side. His office room was crowded by which seemed like every employee of his company. And everyone talked together.

-"Whoa! Whoa! Calm down guys." He waited until the crowed came seemingly in control. Then, "Now speak what's the…" he raised his hand to silence them as they started speaking together, "one by one, please. Gosh! You guys act like a bunch of teens, no one will believe you work in such a big company."

-"Where were you last night?", Totosai cleared his throat, "We called and called but no reply. What the heck were you doing?"

-"I uh…uhm…" Touga looked away while rubbing his neck, blushing slightly. "I was busy…yeah really I was.", He spluttered.

Myoga noticed the blush rising on his cheek and scrunched his nose in disgust. "Well, I guess at least you had a nice evening."

Touga's blush deepened. And the others seemed to catch the meaning too. Most of them blushed at the thought and left the room in hurry leaving Totosai, Kaede, Myoga, Jaken and Goshinki…the members of the board.

-"Did you have to say THAT?" Touga whined.

Kaede bumped his head with a fist and scowled, "When will ya grow up?" she sighed.

-"Oww! Granny…that hurt." He scrunched his nose and dodged another fist, laughing heartily. Then he turned around and sat in his desk chair, all serious, "Okay, now brief me up with yesterday's happenings."

Others sat on the chairs in front of the desk and then started their meeting over all the things that happened and their consequences.

…

Kohaku 1st dropped Souta at his school, as they were walking upto his school, 3 kids ran to him…

-"Souta‼", they screamed.

-"Shippo, Kanna, Haku…" Souta screamed back and ran upto them, waving bye to Kohaku. He also waved back to the bunch of hyper kids.

As he saw the children to enter the building, Kohaku turned around and went to his own school.

As he entered the classroom, several heads popped up and cried in unison, "Kohaku! Good morning."

-"Morning guys." He uttered back and joined the hyper bunch of teens.

-"Kagome isn't here yet, she's late." A girl with curly hairs piqued up solemnly.

-"Uh yeah, she ain't coming today, she's sick Ayumi…" he stated.

A collective gasp blew at that. "What happened?" two more girls spoke up.

-"She ate too much and now have stomachache, that stupid girl." Kohaku lied naturally, as if he had an inborn talent.

They all sighed in relief.

-"I'll go to see her after school, Eri, Yuka, Ayumi, Rin, Kohaku…want to come with me?", a boy said standing up.

-"She's not home." Kohaku started mentally scratching his brain for a suitable excuse, 'uh-huh! Gotcha.' "She went to a friend of sis's for recovery. So, not today Hojo."

Hojo sighed in defeat, feeling sad that today he won't be able to see his 'precious angel' as he calls Kagome secretly…in his dreams.

Just then the bell rang and teacher entered the class.

**A/N:** O.O what was that dream Kags?... Ooooo, anyone have any idea? Tell me what you think bout this chappy and all my fics…I'd really appreciate your criticism and try to upgrade my fic quality.

And yeah Kohaku, Rin and Kagome are classmates.

Heartfelt thanks to my lovely reviewers…byy for now though.

Oh and… THANK U FOR READING IT…I know I'm not a good writer (English is not even my 1st language), but I still tried…THANK YOU!


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:** (Same as Lm/Hm…if u read dat, then no need to read and waste ur precious tym of reading fanfics…if not then if u r interested, can check it out, but its nt lyk sooo interesting or somethingy.) umm, hey! Long time no see…*scratching the back of my head* *sweat drops* uh ok…here's a new chapter fr u to um, R &amp; R…

Nd…m really really sooowwwiiieeeeee fr this loooong break. The thingy is, 1st I had this biiig baka monstrous semester in college, then, 2 days after exam when I finally connected my lappy with internet to post the chappies I wrote in those 2 days (3 chappies of SFH, 2 of LM/HM and 1.5 of OMG). My lappy thought it had enough of me and crashed on meee! Then after 10 days I got it back yesterday to find none of my chappies, my pics, animes, mangas, my notes, softwares, projects…nothing, absolutely nothing survived the crash. I guess m lucky my eggjams had already ended…I mourned for 12 hours and sat down to write the chappies…then I totally frgt what I wrote…so I had to think again and…Gah! A totally different from original version of the story…

Well I guess u gt bored by myyy ramblings…off u go…shoo shoooo!

**CHAPTER 17:**

Kagome peeked around another corner, and saw a long corridor with several doors…'again' she huffed. She may be walking for 10 minutes and still haven't seen anyone, not even a servant.

So drowned in her musings, she failed to see the woman until a large amount of clothing fell on her.

-"Owww!" she cried.

-"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry miss. Please forgive me." A woman, no more than 30, hurried to gather all the fallen cloths and bowed low from her waist.

-"Umm, it's okay. You don't need to bow. I'm fine." She said exasperated, while rubbing her sore bum.

The maid bowed again and was going to leave, when Kagome once again stopped her, "Umm, excuse me."

-"Yes miss." She turned around.

-"Uh…" she blushed, embarrassed, "I-I…I got lost, can you tell me where the kitchen is?" she asked shyly.

-"Oh! Of course. Come with me please." She beamed and guided her to the kitchen.

…

Sayuri, Kouga and Ayame were having lunch and talking, no doubt about the Higurashi's, when Kagome entered.

-"Oh Kaggy!" Ayame jumped and ran to her only to capture her in a big hug. "We were so worried about you. I'm soooo sorry I was sleeping when should've been with you, beside you this morning. Bad Ayame…"she bonked her head, "bad, bad Ayame."

Kagome laughed quietly and took Ayame's hands in hers to keep her hitting herself again. "You know, if you hit your head again you are going to get brain problems" she laughed, a strained kind of laugh, but still a laugh.

-"Hnmph! You don't know, my head is as strong as Roku's." she knocked on her own skull; "it ain't frail." she snorted.

Kagome smiled serenely again, and Ayame smiled. Kouga came from behind her and crushed her in a big bear hug.

-"It's so good to see your smile again. We were so worried. Don't you dare to go and make us all so scared again. We…I was so worried for you, sweetie." Kouga kissed her forehead.

Kagome smiled to him and came out of his arms. "I'm fine Kouga, I'm fine. Just a little thirsty." She didn't missed Ayame's hurt look when said those things.

Sayuri came around them holding a glass of water in her hand. "Now let the girl breathe and sit you two, come Kagome." She took her to the table while the other two mumbled a guilty 'sorry'.

…

Knock! Knock! Knock!

-"Come in." a smooth voice answered.

-"Son." Touga entered Sesshoumaru's cabin.

-"Father." Sesshoumaru acknowledged him, looking up from the paper-works.

-"I wanted to talk to you." Touga said sitting on the opposite chair from his son.

-"Yes." He looked down again to his papers.

-"I heard 'bout yesterday." He started. Sesshoumaru flinched inwardly but didn't let it show on the face.

When he didn't reply, Touga sighed, "You wanna talk 'bout it?"

-"No" came a ruff answer.

-"Son…" Touga started, but Sesshoumaru still wouldn't look up, "Sesshoumaru Taisho…look at your father." He snarled.

Startled he looked up to his father, who didn't raise his voice to him in last 15 years, only to see him string to him with compassionate eyes.

He looked away, he couldn't bear it, all pain, all hurt rising to his throat, chocking him, making him tremble. He couldn't bear it, not anymore. He buried his head in his palms and told his father…everything.

After listening to all, Touga got up, rounded the table and held his son in his arms.

Sesshoumaru was beyond shocked, his father…hugging him…for the 1st time in his adult life he let his father hold him like that. So he took the chance and buried his face on his father's chest and sobbed for the very 1st time of his life. He felt better.

-"Let's go home." Touga said soothingly. Sesshoumaru nodded.

…

Sango and Miroku both skipped their classes and came to the Taishou mansion, to find a 'seemingly better' Kagome eating breakfast with Sayuri, Kouga and Ayame. They also joined the little breakfast joint.

After breakfast, Sango took Kagome to change and get refreshed, while Miroku, Ayame and Kouga left to attend their afternoon classes, as Kagome was feeling better, and Sango was there too, they realized, there's no more reasons for them to loiter around.

…

Kagome smiled at Sango's antics. "Come on Sangy, I'm a little sad, doesn't mean I'm crippled or something, I can take a bath alone."

-"Oh no, you are in no way stopping me from joining the sauna with you. I thought the bathroom would be as good as the room, but never imagined it'd have its own sauna and a heated pool of its own." Sango was amazed. The whole bathroom was as big as the room itself, at one side, there's a sauna, in the middle a big heated tub, almost the size of a mini-pool. A shower place, at another side, with 15 shower-heads, behind a glass door. On the other side a rack with towels, different types of shampoos, conditioners, soaps, shower gels and whatnot. It's like a bathing paradise.

Kagome laughed and they went in together to spend some quality girl time. Already she was feeling a lot better.

…

Inuyasha was pacing in his chambers. He still couldn't grasp the reality. It's still seems impossible to him. The Kikyo, his Kikyo, the girl for whom he dumped Kagome and made her cry.

He felt ugly, dirty, nasty, cruel, crude…he had hurt Kagome, the sweetest, most innocent girl of the world, Kagome, for a girl who had hurt her more. He felt like the lowest scum to walk on earth.

His mind raced. Kikyo…no one knew she was such a bitch. Inuyasha felt disgusted over himself, 'I kissed her…that witch…but Kikyo…I need to check up on her…I need to confront her'.

He ran to his car and left the house.

…

At noon Sayuri came and took the girls for lunch.

They were talking to each other on the lunch table when Sango asked, "if you don't mind, may I ask you something?"

-"Oh go on, you don't need to ask permission to ask anything." Sayuri smiled.

-"Uh…I was just wondering, whose room is that? The one Kagome's staying at." Sango asked nervously.

Sayuri smiled a little and said, "It's mine."

Kagome gasped in horror. "Oh my! I don't want to trespass, I think I should go home tonight."

-"Nonsense, you aren't going anywhere." Sayuri scolded. "I learned about your family from Kouga and Ayame, there's no legal guardian with you except Kikyo and I don't want you go back with her."

-"I'm sorry Mrs. Taishou, but I can't stay here any longer. I have a kid brother to take care of, and I can't just stay in your room. Where will you go…and Mr. Taishou. OMG! I'm such an idiot, I should've realized before that's the master bedroom. I'm really, really sorry. I…" Kagome's frantic rumbling was cut off by a sweet laughter. Both girls turned to Sayuri.

-"Oh Shush! I said that's my room, not the master bedroom. I stay there sometimes." Seeing their confused faces she elaborated, "When I feel sad or angry on Touga, or when I need spaces, I spend time there. Alone." She laughed.

-"Thank you, Mrs. Taishou, but I need to be there for my brother. He's only a little boy." Kagome looked down.

-"It's okay Kaggy, I'll take care of him." Sango reassured her.

-"But how long, sometimes I need to go back and face her…I can't hide here forever." Kagome looked at her, tears glistening on her eyes.

Sayuri opened her mouth and was going to say something when suddenly the door opened and entered her husband and son.

-"Touga, Sess…you are home, now?" Sayuri was shocked.

By then Sesshoumaru had straighten himself up and looking like he always does, pristine and perfect, as if the incident of the office never happened.

Kagome was staring at the male beside Touga…yes they were father and son…they looked almost the same, only if Touga was a little younger, they could've passed as twins, but still Sesshoumaru was…Sesshoumaru. The most beautiful male specimen Kagome ever witnessed. She stared at him, Inuyasha is only a kid in comparison to him. Yes, Yash was handsome, but Sesshoumaru took the beauty upped to another level.

Her reverie broke when the said male looked at her, as soon as blue met gold, it was like electricity sparkled, a shiver ran down both their spines.

'So this is Kagome'…for the first time he was seeing her up front. And he liked it. She was a beauty, even as just a girl, she's something else. The shiver caught him unguarded, 'what was that?' he was confused. But before he could muse further…

The door slammed open. A disheveled Inuyasha, with bloodied shirt, entered with panic written clearly on his eyes. He was panting…

-"Yasha, what the..." Touga started.

But he was cut off by…

.

.

-"K-Kikyo is dead…"

**A/N:** in the original version, Kikyo was supposed to be only in an accident, but I frgt what I wrote, and d next tym I was writing, it struck to my rotten brain…n nw…

plz review and gimme ideas…pwwweeeeezzzzeeeeee…m so low on those nd muses too :'(…

#Sama…


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:** who ever thinks long breaks makes one to write more, well he/she should come and have a nice chat with me…cuz in my case…I got tooooooo lazy to even leave my bed…sitting up and writing is such a paiiiiiiinnn…

Well, for the last chappy, anyone ever guessed THAT coming? Huh? Huh?... well I don't know what my readers thinks, cuz none reviews me…well, then I guess you find it at least a little interesting for sticking through my story…

Now, off u go…with the next chappy ^_^

**CHAPTER 18:**

Kohaku entered Miroku's car and patted Souta's head, who was already sitting on the backseat. Miroku pulled out his phone and dialed Sango's number.

-"He-Hello." Came a startled voice.

-"Hi beautiful." Miroku purred.

-"Ro-Roku?...where are you?" a panicked voice came.

-"San…San what's the matter? Where are you?" Miroku grew worried with the tone Sango was using, 'something must have happened to make her worried like that.'

-"Ki-Kikyo...de-dead…" Sango sputtered.

-"**WHAT?**" Miroku yelled upon the phone.

Kohaku and Souta turned with scrunched eyebrows, towards a very pale and wide eyed Miroku.

-"What's the matter? Is sis okay?" Kohaku demanded.

Giving him no mind, Miroku turned towards the phone conversation, "Where are you?" he demanded.

-"A-at Miko's." Sango whispered.

-"Okay, we'll be there in 5 minutes." Miroku ended the call. The Miko Hospital was close to Kohaku's school.

He pulled the gear and out of the parking spot in the next moment, driving as fast as he can towards the hospital.

…

Touga stayed at the front desk while the others ran after Inuyasha. When he delivered the news, everyone was so in shock that no one said a word and ran after him. They all entered in the cars Sango, Kagome and Inuyasha in one, Sayuri, Touga and Sesshoumaru in another.

In 10 minutes they were at the hospital. The whole way Inuyasha was silent and Sango was busy trying to shake Kagome out of her shocked frozen state.

But no avail, Kagome didn't even blink before the car reached the hospital. But as soon as the car stopped she jumped out and ran, Inuyasha and Sango followed behind.

They found her at the front desk clutching the receptionist collar… "Where is she? Where's Kikyo?"

The receptionist girl was trying to calm her down, "Ma'am, ma'am, calm down."

Inuyasha hugged her from behind and pried her hands from the girl's neck, "come with me." He told her gently and took her to the elevator.

By then others had caught up with them. They all except Touga, boarded the lift, who stayed behind to apologize and for the paper-works.

They got down at 2nd floor and straight went for the room no.286, where in a pristine white room, on a pristine white bed, a figure lay, covered completely with a pristine white bed sheet.

The whole room was silent, everyone was holding their breath as Kagome took a few tentative steps towards the bed. With shaking hands she clutched a corner of the sheet. Eyes closed, heart beat rapid, breathing uneven Kagome pulled with all her might, which only revealed a ebony-haired face, bandaged and ugly, but no doubt…as Kagome opened her eyes, she came face to face with a slight deformed version of herself…KIKYO.

The horrified cry from Sango broke through everyone's reverie. Kagome fainted, fell on the floor with a thud. Inuyasha sat down at a corner with his head in his arms, crumpled in a ball.

Sesshoumaru picked Kagome up as the doctors and nurses ran inside the room.

-"Who are you people? None are allowed inside except immediate family member." A doctor said while pushing everyone out.

-"She here…" Sesshoumaru said pointing to the unconscious girl on his arms, "…is her sister. She's the one to touch the body, no one else."

-"Please Mr. Taishou, you and your friends come with us to the VIP waiting rooms, as you know, none are allowed in now."

Sesshoumaru nodded and everyone followed the nurse, when Sango's phone buzzed, 'Miroku's calling'.

…

As soon as all the formalities were done, Touga asked to be shown the room where others were, only to see the 3 boys run in the hospital.

-"Mr. Taishou, where are they?" Miroku panted, out of breath for running.

-"Where's Kiki?" Souta was crying frantically. In car Miroku told them about Kikyo. Even if he didn't like his eldest sister MUCH, she still was his eldest sis and his guardian.

-"Come with me." The compassionate nurse picked the little boy up and went towards the elevator, others following closely behind.

…

That day and the following day were blurred to Kagome. She felt numb, as if her brain was drunk. Nothing entered her mind. Everyone's cries, their tries to talk to her, Sango and her other friends hugs, Souta's sobbing body clutched in her lap, Touga and Sesshoumaru taking her one place to other in their arms…nothing.

She just stared straight at the space…nothing entered her senses…no touch, smell, sight, sound…nothing…she felt as if she's floating in space…

She fell in a restless sleep 39hours later, when her body couldn't take anymore strain without any food and the little water Sango or Sayuri forced in her.

…

Sesshoumaru was…well in a…complicated situation…he knows just how it feels when someone very close goes very far. Although, he still couldn't grasp, just why for a sister like Kikyo, Kagome would mourn that much.

He at first surmised, the relation between the sisters are like he and his brother's…civil from outside and hatred from inside. But the mourning Kagome made all his assumptions wrong. After all those fiasco at dawn that day, Sesshoumaru thought Kagome would hate her sister with all her might and may even rejoice her…this condition.

But no, once again another girl made him feel stupefied…made him question his thoughts again.

But still he felt a certain sympathy towards this girl…maybe because he also lost someone so very close to his heart just very recently…

Whatever the reason is, Sesshoumaru found himself quite close to Kagome in these 2 days…maybe because he was the only male available to take care of her distraught.

Inuyasha was also in the same situation…for the 1st time in his life, he felt something akin to sympathy or understanding to his brother… 'Half-brother' he spat mentally. Sayuri was with him always trying to make him coax out of the shell he curled himself into.

Touga was watching the whole thing with the police and other law-something…as it was a accident case, a lot of police and other things were involved.

Miroku was with Sango, they both were miserable, but still they tried their best to control their emotions and take care of the household and Souta, the kid spent most of his time on Kagome's lap and Kagome would hold him tightly…that was the most reaction anyone could've coaxed out of the girl though.

All these left only him to give her a supportive hand or time. These two days he had spent with her. This is the longest time Sesshoumaru ever spent around one single individual.

…

Sesshoumaru went and laid the sleeping girl in her bed, then come back to help his father with the hectic things. An hour later police left and they were cleared of all the hectic things…and they also got the permission to bury her…finally. And others (outsiders) were now also allowed to visit them. They were under police control, as the girl got on the accident after running out of THEIR house.

As the investigation closed, and all the investigators left...their friends came in altogether. Kikyo didn't have many friends but many admirers…Kagome's friends got the news from Kohaku who got it from his sister.

Sango took them all towards the living room. They all started crying and asking questions…

-"How did it happen?" someone asked.

-"When…" another one piqued.

-"Where's Kag?" a worried Hojo asked.

-"Is she alright?" Eri asked.

-"Can we meet her?" Ayumi said with watery voice.

-"How's Souta?" Kohaku asked.

-"Calm down…lem'me explain." Miroku stated while entering the room. "Kagome is alright, she's finally sleeping now…Souta is depressed, but better."

-"How Kik…?" Yuka asked.

-"Yes, yes…I was going to…" and with that, he explained the whole thing to the curious batch of teenagers.

….

Rin was sitting with all of them and half-listening to everything. She was scared. It was Taishou mansion, means a 110% chance Sess is here…she found herself peeking to the door every couple of seconds or so…her heart doing flip flops with the anxiety of meeting him, but the promise to never come in front of him is also burning on her mind.

Rin took another glance to the door and laced her fingers with her bf's…but to her good (or bad)luck, she couldn't even get a glance of him.

A while later, everyone left the house.

….

Sesshoumaru stood on the 1st floor balcony facing the front gate of the mansion, looking at the retreating teenagers…although his gaze was trained on a certain brunette. He was seething, 'What were they doing here?' He never thought Kagome could be friends with HER…

He turned around as he saw her lacing her fingers with Kohaku's, all of his dreads came to him, haunting him. It was now confirmed, she was lost to him…forever. His whole body was shaking with anger. He curled his fingers in a fist, knuckles turning white with the strain. He decided to retreat to his room for a while.

As he was hurrying past Kagome's room to reach his room as soon as possible…he stopped on his track when a loud scream breached through the said room…

.

.

**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**A/N:** poor, poor Rin-chan and Sessy-kun…and, what happened to Kaggy? O.O…oh, a good news is, SessKag relationship is going to take another notch in the next few chappies…whoosh!

Stay tuned to know what happens next. M off to sleep… -.-zzz

A good news is, SessKag relationship is going to take another notch in the next few chappies…whoosh!

#Sama…


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: **Yosh! Sama again…with the next chappy for you. :D…

**CHAPTER 19:**

As Sesshoumaru was hurrying past Kagome's room to reach his room as soon as possible…he stopped on his track when a loud scream breached through the said room…

.

.

**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

He ran to the door and threw it open to find Kagome sitting upright on the floor just beside the bed, means she had fallen down the bed. He switched the lights on to find her clutching a pillow to her chest and rivers of tears coming down her eyes.

Sesshoumaru sighed. He was tired, both physically and mentally, he had no more patience to cope with her, but still he just couldn't leave her there. He went to her, picked her in his arms and took the once again non-responsive girl to his own room.

That night Kagome fell in a peaceful sleep with Sesshoumaru wrapped around her in his bed. And that same night Sesshoumaru got the best sleep of his life, a dreamless, and 'nightmare'-less, peaceful, calm, deep sleep in the last 20 years.

…

Dinner times were…well, it had been since that…day…a straining feat to Sayuri. It only consisted of her, Touga and Sesshoumaru. Before dinner, she always went to Inuyasha's and Kagome's rooms, trying to coax them into eating…even if only a little. Both would refuse and Sayuri would have to force feed them…only about a fourth of their normal meals.

As if routine, Sayuri went to Inuyasha's room, to see him sitting on the windowsill, watching the moon with hollow eyes. She was scared, to see Inuyasha's forever emotion-coursing-eyes so dead, so emotionless, so dark, so hollow…it crushed her heart. Once she may had negative emotions towards this 'pup', as Touga call him…but now her little child is more than herself to him. And to find him this way…stabbed her mother-heart.

-"Inu-baby…" She touched his shoulder.

Silence.

-"Come honey, eat." She pulled him gently.

Without any resistance he turned to her. Sayuri's heart leaped in joy to find tears glistening there. The first sign of tears, emotions…that meant her baby was stepping towards recovery.

Sayuri cradled his face in her palms, and kissed his forehead, "Cry hon, cry…let it all out."

He didn't need to tell twice, borrowing his face into his mother's bosom he let out wails, heart crunching, painful, sorrowed wails. Tears ran down his cheek in abandon. He clutched his mother's torso, while she held him as close as possible. Painful sobs left tremors through his body in its wake. Sayuri maneuvered to sit down on his bed still holding him.

…

Touga entered the empty dining room. 'She's still with her then…' he thought with a frown, 'but why Sesshoumaru isn't here?…' he looked at the wall clock, 'he's 2 minutes late. But he's never late.' His frown got more prominent. Dinner only consisted of 3 of them as Sango and Miroku left with Souta for the week to spend with Kohaku, to give him a little space, away from all the sadness and depress.

As the servants started bringing the foods to the dining table, Touga asked one of them, "Mina, do you know where the lady is?"

The petite brunette named Mina bowed and said, "Lady haven't left Master Inuyasha's chamber yet." She bowed again.

-"Okay, thank you." Touga left his chair. Sesshoumaru was now 5 minutes late, and his wife hadn't left Inuyasha's room yet. He knew 'Sayuri first goes to Yash's room, then Kagome's.' so he went to Inuyasha's room.

…

Sayuri looked down when Inuyasha's erratic breathing subsided to a calm stable state. She smiled longingly, 'He's sleeping. He looks soooo cuutteee!' she squealed in her mind.… she slowly laid him down to the bed and tucked him as she used to do when he was a child. She brushed a hair from his forehead and laid a little kiss there.

That was the scene Touga saw when he opened the door of Inuyasha's room. He smiled fondly to the picture presented in front of him.

Sayuri turned around to see her husband staring at her, a soft smile and a sad look in his eyes. She smiled back.

-"Have you tucked Kagome yet?" Touga whispered, afraid of ruining his son's sleep.

-"Not yet." She whispered back.

-"Let's go, we'll check on Sesshou too." Touga ushered her out before slowly closing the door.

-"What happened to him?" Sayuri frowned.

-"Well, to guess vaguely…I think I saw Rin in midst of Higurashis' friends." Touga shrugged.

-"O…" Sayuri's face made a comical 'o'.

Touga chuckled and led his wife to Kagome and Sesshoumaru's wing, after checking the diner once more, to see if Sesshoumaru was there and getting some food for Kagome.

They made the short walk in silence. When they stood in front of Kagome's room Touga faced his wife, "You go and get her to eat; I'll go check on our son."

Sayuri nodded and entered the room and Touga walked towards Sesshoumaru's door. He was only a couple of feet away from his door, when he heard his wife scream, "**TOUGA…**"

…

Sango tucked Souta in, kissed on the already sleeping boy's forehead, and left the room. Kohaku stared after her for a while, till she closed the door.

-"When is he gonna be better?" Kohaku asked, voice strained.

-"The only person who can get him better, is Kaggy." Sango sighed.

-"Kaggy…I miss her." Kohaku sighed as they entered the living room.

-"We all do." They sat down on the sofa.

-"But I do the most." Kohaku hugged his sister.

Kagome has always been his best friend since they met in Kindergarten.

#flashback#

A little 3 year old Kohaku left the car, holding his sister's hand tightly. It was his 1st day at Kindergarten, and he was scared that he'd have to be alone without his mom, dad or sister for a whole day. Although they assured him he'd get new friends…but still, the shy little boy was scared.

-"KIKI…" Sango screamed and waved her unoccupied hand at a girl around her age who waved back, a little girl around his age behind that 'Kiki' girl.

Kiki came running to them, pulling the little girl behind her, "Sangy, what are you doing here? Oh, is it little Kohu's 1st day at school too?"

Shy Kohaku blushed and nodded when Kiki crouched in front of him and ruffled his hair. Kohaku looked up to see a little blue eyed girl peeking behind her.

-"Sango, Kohaku…meet my little sis, Kagome. And Kagome this is my best friend Sango and her brother Kohaku." Kikyo did the intros.

-"Hello, nice to meet you." Kagome smiled cheerily.

-"Hahahahaha, your sis is quite perky." Sango laughed.

-"And your bro is very shy and cute." Kikyo chirped, "Well then, get in you too…" the elder girls waved at them as the children walked in.

…

Once they were in a woman with large smiles came to them, "What's your names honeys?"

-"Kagome Higurashi." Kagome chirped.

-"Kohaku Taijiya." Kohaku whispered, blushing at the attention he was getting.

-"I'm Miss Tamira…" she did something on a stack of paper in her hand and exclaimed, "Oh good news…it seems you both are in my class. Come on Kagome, Kohaku. You two seem like great friends already."

Kagome clutched his hand and followed Miss Tamira with a large smile on her face, "Yup, we are." She started bouncing, "Hurry up Kohu, let's meet others." Kohaku only blushed harder at the little nickname the Higurashi sisters gave him and was followed the little girl.

The whole day Kagome spend moving around and meeting new people, making friends, but never did she leave Kohaku alone, she pulled him around everywhere she went…and by the end of the day Kohaku had made more friends than the no. of people he'd ever spoken to.

#End of flashback#

…

-"**TOUGA…**"

Touga ran to the room his wife was in, only to see the horrified face of her in an empty room. 'Wait empty room?' Touga looked around, but Kagome was nowhere to be seen.

-"She isn't here." Sayuri turned wide scared eyes to him.

-"Have you checked the bathroom?" Touga held her in his arms.

-"Not there either." Sayuri sobbed.

-"Okay, let's go and check other places, she might have needed something then became lost. We do have a big house." Touga tried to reassure her.

Sayuri nodded and they left the room.

-"Let's check up on Sess before going away from here." Touga said and Sayuri nodded in affirmative.

Touga turned the knob and they were shocked, the door was unlocked. Normally Sesshoumaru kept his room locked.

But they got the shock of their lifetime when they peeked in, there…on the bed, lay their older son, with the girl, Kagome tucked in his arms, and they both were sleeping peacefully. They had never before seen such an innocent, serene look on their stoic son's face…NEVER, since he grew up.

They looked at each other, smiled fondly, and left them at their peace. The only thing in their mind was…'I wish Sess get his heart warmed again.'

**A/N:** Don't you just love our little chibi Kaggy? I just can't keep myself from running to her and pinch her cheeks…she's soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo kawaii! *~*

And can you guess what'd happen when Sessy wakes up, mind clean of all the happenings, sadness, heartbreak of the previous day…only to find KAGOME in his BED, in his ARMS? Uh! *dreamy eyes* I wish I can be in her place…*sigh dreamily*

That's all for today…toodles!

#Sama…


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: **Whoa! 2 chappy in 2 days…m in a candy crush rush! Yea…m hyper…just breached 160th level of normal and 108 in dreamland of candy crush…too much candy everywhere…and m giving you all my favers, followers nd reviewers…woohoo…

Go n read this chappy…it's a funny one…(at least for me.)

**CHAPTER 20:**

Sesshoumaru woke up at dawn…as usual for him. But somehow, it didn't seem usual when he **did** wake up. Even before he opened his eyes…just as the sleeps dark fogs were leaving him…in between the conscious and the unconscious phase…he felt something different.

A central air conditioning system was installed in their mansion…so that no matter the season or weather, there was always a comfortable temperature inside their mansion.

But that particular morning Sesshoumaru felt warmer than usual, and to him it was a way better feeling to feel while waking up. To relive the comfort for a moment longer Sesshoumaru gave a contend sigh and nestled to the warm body beside him.

-'Wait a minute…' Sesshoumaru raised a brow, eyes still closed '…there's a body?' Sesshoumaru opened one eye, only to gaze upon a bunch of raven hair sprawled in waves upon his arms and chest and the pillow. 'Rin…' he smiled fondly, his 2nd eye popped open and he stared at the back of the girl's head. She had her back towards him so he can't see her face, 'it is her, who else can be in my bed? Spending the night with me? Even if only in my dreams…' this thought plopped with a new one… 'Am I dreaming then? No, it feels real.'

Then sleep's lazy haze finally left him and the reality came down upon him. 'No, it can't be Rin, she's not in my life…not anymore' then suddenly… 'Oh now I remember…I took Kagome here last night…' he ran a palm down his face in annoyance… 'And why did I do that stupid thing? Oh yeah I was too tired to cope with her then…and too damn gentleman (*scoff*) to leave her alone in that position.'

Suddenly, it hit him that he was still laying in the same position with her clutched in his arms. Hurriedly he sat up, jolting her from sleep. With sleepy groggy mind and half laden sleepy eyes she looked at her, a relieved smile came to her face, "Y-Yash…"

Sesshoumaru can't explain why, but a sudden pang hit his chest, internally. He ignored it. His cold indifference mask fell on his face when he saw Kagome finally realize who it was with her. But his that mask wavered and fell and shattered in hundreds of pieces in surprise when the smile in her face broadened and she exclaimed, "Sesshou-Sesshoumaru!" and flung herself around him in a tight hug, "I'm so glad you're alright." She whispered.

Sesshoumaru was taken aback by this gesture, his face fully showing his failure in composure. "What are you doing, g-girl?"

Finally their situation hit her in full force to cause her blush madly; she was hugging a man, sitting on his bed, after spending a whole night sleeping with him. Her cheeks flamed, she was completely resembling a ripe apple by then, which caused Sesshoumaru to chuckle loudly.

Kagome scampered down the bed to get away. But to her hurry and clumsiness, her now-a-days always distracted mind made her tangle in the comforter, and fell down in a clumsy mess.

Sesshoumaru smirked; then looked at her sternly, "Care to explain your relief?"

-"Huh?" Kagome was confused.

Sesshoumaru sighed and racked his hair with his fingers, backcombing them, "Explain your sudden relief learning it's me not my idiotic brother."

-"Oh" she said and Sesshoumaru saw interestingly her eyes widened, a look of horror covered her innocent face. But to his remorse, he saw, the brief stupor of the carefree childish girl, the pre-incidents Kagome suddenly broke. As if she suddenly remembered all horrors of her life again. The fire and light of her eyes and her brilliant smile dimmed to non-existence. 'Crap.' This transformation made Sesshoumaru guilty…guilty to make her remember the pain again, for a brief while.

-"Kagome" he came down from the bed.

She flung herself to him again, "I was so scared, so, so scared. I saw…I saw Kikyo and Naraku come together and…and they got everyone. Souta, Sango, Inuyasha, You, Miroku…everyone…everyone I love, even your mom…everyone bound to chairs." She shivered.

Sesshoumaru held her tighter and urged her to continue; he knew if she didn't open up, she'd be depressed more and would close herself inside…herself, as a shell.

-"Then…then Naraku…he grew tentacles and Kikyo got a bow and arrow, and they hurt everyone." She started sobbing, "Inuyasha got pinned to a tree and they cut your arm off…" she sobbed harder.

Sesshoumaru was in a…wicked position. 1st, he just woke up; 2nd, he had a crying girl in his arms; 3rd, the girl was depressed and had a nightmare; 4th, the whole Rin matter; 5th, the whole Kikyo matter; 6th, today's Kikyo's funeral; last but not the least…every other things.

He sighed, 'this is going to be a long day.' He looked around…they were still in his room, 'I need a new place ASAP.' When he finally felt Kagome's crying slow down, he pulled her away and looked at her, "Now go and get ready. As you can see I am fine. And to reassure you, I'll show you others are fine too. And I also need to talk to you about something."

Kagome nodded slowly and went in her room.

…

-"Kikyo…"

Inuyasha jolted up in bed and sighed. Last night he felt way better after crying in his mother's embrace. Now as he thought about it, he felt embarrassed, ' 'm such a big man 'n I still cried in momma's lap. Urgh!'

He smiled softly, today he suddenly felt refreshed. He thought so long, remembered all her memories, good, bad, loving, hating…each and every moment in past 3 days. But after the crying last night he felt a lot lighter. And then, there was the dream, Kikyo came to say a final goodbye to him. It's all surreal, all felt true. Inuyasha felt like 'Now I can move on.'

Although he was still sad and felt like poop, he was…in his words, 'a hell'a lot'…better.

Pushing all the sadness at the back of his mind to indulge later, he stood up, yawned and stretched, then took a shower, got ready, and left his room to get some breakfast.

…

Kagome entered her room and groaned, "Gah! 1st a nightmare, then this…a living morning-mare…" her cheeks flushed, in embarrassment…she stalked to the washroom to take a shower and for the first time realized… 'Wahhh! What an amazing room I'm in. and the washroom…it's to die for.'

She went in the shower stall, closed the glass door, and turned the shower on. "Gosh! The water is the perfect temperature…uhh! Now THIS is heaven."

Today Kagome felt way better…in fact she can even say…she felt great. She loved her sister dearly. Since his parents death her siblings had been her greatest treasure. Even if her sister hated her, that didn't mean she didn't love her.

She loved her sister very dearly…her attitude towards her, to know her sister hated her, had hurt her more than anything had ever did. When she learned Kikyo had died, the whole thing hadn't sunk in yet in her brain.

But the last more than 2 days, everything sunk in slowly, Kikyo's hatred, her abuses, abuse of Souta, she finally realized the scars and bruises in her little brother's body. He had complained a few times, but she scoffed, "Kik would never do that. You silly boy." Then he had stopped complaining. Kagome felt like a big fool. For her own ignorance her little kid brother had gone through beatings, only because of her immovable faith in their older sis.

All of these realizations had made her stunned for the last almost 2 days. Even when she felt Souta in her lap, Sesshoumaru beside her as a constant presence, nightly Sayuri's feeding rituals…nothing could make her snap…until the nightmare last night.

All her hatred, sadness, remorse, guilt, pain, anger…all the negative emotions against her sister had bred and burst when she finally saw with her own eyes…even if it was only a dream…how Kikyo treated Kagome's loved ones…in the dream Kikyo and Naraku beat Souta, pinned Inuyasha to a tree with a arrow, cut off Sesshoumaru's left arm, hurt Sango using Sango's own family, sucked Miroku in a black hole and made Sayuri their slave.

Seeing her sister that way broke Kagome's reverie about all 'goody-goody Kikyo', even if she knew it's not real, she could just feel like…that's the real Kikyo…she had a very active intuition.

Kagome shook her head and turned the shower off. She got out, wrapped a big fluffy towel around her body, and wrapped a smaller one in her hair, and got out. She found a duffle bag sitting by the side of the bed, opened it, and the 1st outfit she pulled out. A little while sundress.

-"I would never let anyone hurt another of my loved one again." She vowed to herself, a steely resolve in her voice.

…

Sesshoumaru knocked on the door of Kagome's room, which opened to reveal a smiling Kagome. He was stunned by the beauty of that smile. A faint flush spread across his face as he stared at her.

Kagome opened the door to find a gorgeous specimen of male standing in front of her, in a light blue jeans and a white button down shirt. She swallowed the drool that formed in her mouth. As she saw him staring at her she blushed and started wringing her fingers together in embarrassment.

Seeing her blushing he coughed and bowed lightly, "May I escort this fine lady to breakfast?" seeing her cheerful demeanor he tried to make her feel lighter and was rewarded with a sweet bell like giggling sound.

-"Yes." Kagome giggled.

Sesshoumaru smiled, nodded, took her hand escorted her towards the dining room.

**A/N:** Uh! Finally… all the sad blah, blah thingy ended…I don't know anything about a Japanese funeral…so I'd just go vaguely like…. 'there was a funeral'…or something like that…plz forgive this lowly author…although that'd be in next chappy.

Tell me how did you find this chapter? Mushy, mushy romance is still a way ahead…but if I can write whatever is in my mind…SessKag moment had already started.

Oh anyone have any idea what should I do with Inu-kun? He's single now…I guess I'd throw him out of the fic too…somehow or other…or not…that depends how my mind-finger combo works on my lappy… ^_^

Toodles for today…

#Sama…


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: ** Shorter chappy…but funny and full of convos…

**CHAPTER 21:**

-"Sa-Sayuri…p-pinch m-me…" Touga stuttered, dumbfounded, eyes wide, jaw agape.

-"Y-you pinch me." Sayuri was in the same condition.

After a good, peaceful night's sleep, the couple was sitting on the breakfast table, planning about the funeral that was going to take place that afternoon…when suddenly…

The door of the dining room opened…entered a yawning Inuyasha.

-"Hey dad, ma…" Inuyasha perked.

When no greetings came from them, he looked at them to see them gaping at him… "What?" he snapped.

-"U-um…morning?" Sayuri was trying to form words, Touga was silent.

-"Whatever…" Inuyasha snorted, "Mina...gimme somethin' to eat…I'm famished."

-"I'm surprised that you even know big words as 'famished'…do you know the meaning?" Sesshoumaru snorted as he entered the room with Kagome in tow.

-"Hey bastard…whaddu ya think I am?" Inuyasha bristled, "I'm not as stupid as ya think, you know."

-"Oh so you agree that you ARE stupid." Sesshoumaru smirked, while Kagome giggled.

Sesshoumaru sat down with Kagome beside him, at the opposite side of Inuyasha and Sayuri, as Touga was sitting at the head of the table and started eating.

Sayuri and Touga stared at their boys who kept on verbal sparring like normal…like anything had never happened…even Kagome joined them…teasing both the brothers periodically. They smiled at each other… 'Our house is becoming home once again.'

…

The funeral went by swiftly…Kagome spent a final few tears for her sister…before smiling and declaring loudly in front of others, "Kik, I loved you always…since I can remember, you were always with me…even when you hated me, abused me, resented me…I never stopped…I now say this to you dear Sister…I forgive you, you'll be my sister forever…I love you sis, may you rest in peace."

Sango and Miroku were startled the most at her mood change, but they were the happiest once about it too.

The function was held in Higurashi shrine…which now came handed down to Kagome, who in turn handed all of it to Touga…saying, "Thank you for taking care of me, and I'd be happy if you take care of it all too until I become mature enough. But in one condition."

Touga looked perplexed, "And that is?"

Kagome blushed and motioned for him to lean down so she could whisper in his ear, "Can me and Souta stay with you guys…please, please…preeeeeeeettttyyyyyyyyyyyy please." She turned her 'puppy eyes' to him…and as a good daddy, Touga can never refuse that look, not that he ever planned to refuse the 'condition'.

…

It was Friday night, with the whole funeral and all the whole day, everyone was tired. The Taishou family and the Higurashi siblings entered the mansion, took a refreshing shower, and met at the dining room for dinner.

As they, all sat around the table…Touga at the head, his right Sayuri, on her right Inuyasha. At Toga's left, sat Sesshoumaru, Kagome at his left, Souta on her other side.

-"So Sess, how's it goin' on house search?" Inuyasha asked.

-"No avail yet." Sesshoumaru cursed under breath, "In fact, Hakudoshi called today…I found an estate quite good…perfect for me. Close to office, a great neighborhood, private beach…"

-"Wow." Kagome gasped.

-"Cool." Souta said.

-"And…no pets allowed." Sesshoumaru looked at his brother who fumed. "But…"

-"What's the catch?" Touga asked.

-"I still don't want my baby leave the house and stay alone." Sayuri pouted sulkily.

-"I can't stay alone; there's at least a female presence required." Sesshoumaru sighed.

-"Aww." Kagome muttered.

-"Ha! Serves you right bustard." Inuyasha sneered.

-"Shut up, pup." Sesshoumaru growled. "When are you leaving?"

-"Where are you going, Yash?" Kagome asked.

-"I…u-um…I got accepted in Tetsusaiga." Inuyasha blushed.

-"That amazing boarding school in US for the most rich or the most genius persons." Kagome said.

-"Um yeah!" Inuyasha blushed harder, feeling proud.

-"Well Souta did too." Kagome said as matter-of-factly.

-"What?" Inuyasha asked mouth agape.

-"Ya, he's our family's little genius." Kagome smiled and Souta stared at Inuyasha.

-"We'll go together." Souta jumped on his seat.

Suddenly a loud shrill of 'Gangnam style' broke in the sibling rivalry. Sesshoumaru excused himself and answered the call. A while later he came back to the table.

-"Who was it?" Touga asked, munching on some food.

-"Jaken." Sesshoumaru growled.

-"That toad." Inuyasha crunched his nose in disgust.

-"Toad?" Souta asked.

-"Ya, like a slimy green creature with beaks and bald and almost half of your size. He wears some kinda brown rag and has a stuff with 2 heads crafted on it." Inuyasha told him.

-"Eww!" the women exclaimed.

-"Really?" Souta stopped eating.

-"He's only bluffing." Touga assured.

-"Owww come on dad, can't I have a lil fun?" Inuyasha pouted.

-"Whatever, I want to ask you something, Kagome." Sesshoumaru turned to her.

-"Are you gonna propose to 'Gome?" Souta asked eyes innocent.

-"I…u-um…I'm only 15." Kagome blushed.

-"I'm not gonna propose to you." Sesshoumaru sighed. "I want to ask you…will you be interested to be a solo-singer?"

Kagome's jaw dropped, "A-are you offering…"

-"Yes, our company need a solo singer, and you are perfect for it." Sesshoumaru said in a serious tone.

-"Um, I don't think I can…" she whispered.

-"Please Kagome, a lot is at stake here…" Touga pleaded, "Here…Sess will do anything for you if you accept."

-"Anything?" Kagome grinned.

-"Uh-oh…" Inuyasha snickered.

-"What is it?" Sesshoumaru met Kagome's evil stare sternly.

-"I wanna move with you." Kagome blurted.

-"No." Sesshoumaru said flatly.

-"Aww why not?" Kagome cooed.

-"I said no, girl." He growled.

-"Oh please…pretty please?" Kagome made big pouty 'puppy eyes'.

-"No." flat.

-"Please Sess, you can do it." Touga cheered.

-"Ya good luck bro, she's a witch." Inuyasha snorted.

-"Inuyasha." A warning from Kagome made him cower in his seat.

-"I ain't saying anything." He defended.

-"Wow, 'Gome will live with him. 'Gome, you will marry him?" Souta was amazed.

-"Oh no, of course not." Kagome was mortified.

-"Sesshoumaru, for our company's sake you will have to do it." Touga ordered all seriously.

-"No." a flat-no-nonsense tone.

-"Sesshou…" Sayuri warned sternly.

-"Oh no! Why me?" Sesshoumaru groaned.

**A/N:** What do you think? Kagome is going to be a singer and she's gonna share a place with Sesshoumaru… *evil grin* I'm not quite satisfied with this chappy, but I think next one will be better…

Thank u Kem for your review…and as u can see Inu's going away from the plot, along with Souta…they'll come back to home (/plot) when they'll be needed…for now GoodBye!

Well, gtg now, need to write LM/HM too…keep on R&amp;Ring…byy

#Sama…


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: ** being sick sucks *grumbles*…whatevah! My budday's coming *dancing like crazy*

**Claimer And Disclaimer: **1st song…not mine, its…**A Thousand Years by Steve Kazee**...but the 2nd one…**Good Morning**…is mine and mine only…*blowing kisses*

Go read it now…

**CHAPTER 22:**

"I have died everyday waiting for you,  
Darling don't… be afraid, I have loved you… for a thousand years…  
Love you for a thousand more."

With that, Miroku twirled and then kissed Sango's knuckles, who in reply giggled loudly. They were spending a quiet dinner date at Sango's house. Kohaku was upstairs in his room studying for the upcoming exam and on the ground floor; in the living room Miroku and Sango were dancing. Dinner was finished a while ago. Kohaku had joined them for 15 minutes then, and went back up as soon as he was finished. He wanted to give them the space they needed, especially after the completely straining week.

Sango's parents were gone for the night, at one of his father's office party. It left a quite house for the couple to have a nice dinner and movie night. After dinner, Miroku asked Sango for a dance. Although almost the whole time Miroku's main concentration was not in dance steps, but groping. Still, it was a nice change of events that week brought.

Tringg! Tringg! Tringg!

Sango left Miroku's embrace, who pouted, to go and take the call. Sango looked at the caller id…'Kaggy' calling. Sango gasped, turning wide hopeful eyes towards her boyfriend she whispered, "Its Kag." As if, her louder voice would change the reality.

-"Answer." Miroku came behind her, voice equally hopeful.

-"He-hello." Sango picked the call.

-"Sangy." A cheerful voice replied.

Sango turned wide astonished eyes to her boyfriend and turned the call in loudspeaker.

-"Kaggy…Kag how are you? How are you feeling? Where are you? What are you doing so late at night?" it was almost 10pm.

-"Oh mom…" Kagome giggled, she often joked that Sango acts as her mother, "I'm fine. I am feeling fine, thank you. I am still at Yash's. Um, I'm calling you now." She answered all the questions.

-"You know I didn't mean that. Its way past your bed time." Sango said in an admonishing voice.

-"Hai, hai senpai." Kagome mock saluted, although Sango could not see the gesture.

-"Kag…" Sango warned.

-"Well, before telling me to sleep, tell me honey, what were 'you' doing so late and with the sweet slow songs…" she could hear the still playing stereo from Sango's side, "…Are you in a date?".

-"Eh…he he." Sango blushed.

-"Omg!" Kagome gasped, "Don't tell me you were. Gosh! I'm really very sorry to interrupt you. Good night to both of you I'll call you tomorrow."

-"No…no its fine." Sango urged.

-"It's nothing special; I'll tell you 'bout it later." Kagome tried to assure her.

-"Kag…tell me what is it?" Sango was suddenly all-serious.

-"Um…I wanted you to ask Kohaku to get me all the schoolwork I missed." Kagome said, slowly…making all up instantly.

-"Uh, okay…"

-"Good night, then. Bye." Kagome cut off.

-"She sounded…happy." Miroku commented.

-"Ya." Sango nodded.

-"But I'll say…I'm happy." Miroku smiled; at least his sister is better now.

-"Ya me too…" Sango breathed, and turned around to catch the unsuspecting Miroku in a searing kiss.

…

Kagome blinked sleepily, feeling something amiss. She stretched, 'Yeah…the warmth of Sesshoumaru, oh my, my myyy…I can't believe he made me addicted to his warmth after only a morning.' Kagome downed her blushing red face in her sweating palms, 'Gah! I wish my last might dream could come true…'

Kagome left the bed and walked towards the washroom to get ready for the long day ahead, while thinking about her last night dream. She entered the shower and started singing aloud…instantly morphing her thoughts of the dream…in a song…

"When I wake up, I only wanna see you.

When I open my eyes, I wanna gaze upon you.

As I tighten my arms around you,

And I look upon your serene face…

I give you a kiss, on your lips.

You wake up and open your eyes

You see me, glaze me a smile,

Kissing me back, you say, "Good morning, love!"

I go to sleep every night in your arms,

Only to wake up again in your arms.

To hear you say 'morning' or call me 'love',

Or the little smiles you flash me back.

You yawn and stretch on the bed,

Turn again, scoop me up and kiss me hard.

Before leaving the bed for the day, you force me to…

Fall in love once again, with your "Good morning, my dove.""

Kagome blushed at her own words, 'love? Omg! How did it happen, when did I fell for 'him'? He's Yash's brother for god's sake.' She started rubbing her sweaty palms on her cheeks, 'Gahh! Collect yourself Kag! And to think starting tomorrow you'll be living with him…' she gulped, '…alone, and in a big house.' Kagome sweat dropped, "Crap girl, what've you gotten yourself onto."

With a large audible sigh in exasperation, Kagome left the shower, wrapped herself up in a big fluffy towel and went to the room to change.

…

Sesshoumaru tried reading and replying to his emails as best as he could, but he just couldn't concentrate when that annoying slip of a girl sitting by him in the car kept on pestering him.

-"How much longer?" "I'm bored." "What are you doing?" "Do you have any candies?" "Aren't you bored?" "You are boring." "How many people are there?" "Anyone I know?" "Do you always work?" "Why are you so grouchy?"

-"Will you just be silent for a while." Sesshoumaru snapped.

-"I can't." Kagome whined, "I'm just so excited."

Sesshoumaru swallowed in anger, if he could get his hand on his father he'd have made him pay by sitting the girl by him for the next hour, because it was him who wanted everyone to share a single car and told this girl to sit by him. Inuyasha chuckled from the passenger seat at his brother's predicament. They were heading for the company.

-"Serves you right bastard, she can annoy the heck outta a calmest person of the world. I wish I coulda be here to see how you take living alone with her." Inuyasha chocked on his own laughter when something hard smacked the back of his head.

-"Yash…" Kagome gritted her teeth, "You are dead now."

Touga chuckled from the driver's seat, "Calm down children, we're here." And he parked the car at the spot closest to the building.

Kagome left the car and gasped looking at the building. A 50-storied full glass covered tall skyscraper. "Is that the office?" she wondered.

-"Are you blind?" Sesshoumaru spat. A large company logo with the big blue-gold 'WMI' was written across the top 10 floors, covering the front.

-"Be courteous to a lady, pup. I haven't raised you without manners now, have I?" Touga scolded.

-"Hn" he snorted.

-"I expect such behavior from Inuyasha, not you." Touga sighed.

-"Hey." Inuyasha protested, "What do ya mean?"

-"Are you guys coming? Or not?" Kagome asked from the entrance of the building.

They all looked at her to see her waving, and the three Taishou followed her inside.

**A/N:** We'll explore the office at the next chappy…is Kaggy too OOC? Tell me.

A big thanks for Jam6702…you are SFH's 50th follower…lots of loves for you. :*

How did ya find my song? Cute nah? In fact, I fell in love with this one the moment I wrote…and couldn't stop myself from adding it. Oh and if anyone interested at her dream tell me…I don't wanna add it as you can imagine the gist of it from the song, but still. If I get enough positive response for it, I may add it in a later chappy.

Whatever, Kagome finally realized, she loves Sesshy, although it's still in crush level, but whatever we get, neh? *giggles*

Hn…R&amp;R folks.

#Sama…


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: ** new chappy here…and Ree-san…hope this satisfies you.

**CHAPTER 23:**

-"Are you guys coming? Or not?" Kagome asked from the entrance of the building.

They all looked at her to see her waving, and the three Taishou followed her inside.

Kagome reached the glass doors and turned towards the men to wave. She was impatient…she just wanted to see where Inuyasha and band practiced, recorded and all.

Her back was to the door as she waved to them, she used her bum to push the door open and entered the building backwards. When she was in, she turned around only to freeze.

.

.

.

The whole lobby, reception area and waiting area…wherever she can see…it was covered with…posters, pictures, portraits, banners…of Kikyo Higurashi, single and with her band (mostly with Inuyasha) and her quotes, songs and all (some of which were originally Kagome's)… 'In Memoires of Kikyo Higurashi, the lead singer of Jewel Rockers' was the theme.

Kagome felt as if a mountain fell upon her. Her breath left her chest in a whoosh, legs trembling…she fell on the floor, left a scream and curled in a ball.

All the memories, pain, love, betrayal, happiness, anguish, sadness …every single emotion she bottled and buried inside her poured out like a volcano…her eyes diluted, she was gasping for air…but all the feelings made bile come up her throat, tears started falling down her cheeks freely.

That was the scene, the Taishou men stumbled upon. Kagome curled into a ball on the floor, while attendants and receptionists and a few persons, who were waiting or lounging in the waiting or lobby area running towards her.

-"Kagome…" Inuyasha screamed and ran towards her fallen body. He pulled her on his lap.

-"What happened?" Touga kneeled down beside them.

-"Dad, she's shaking and whimpering." Inuyasha clutched her body tighter.

-"She got a panic attack." Sesshoumaru stated calmly, voice barely covering concern. He looked around and took in the state of the building. They had not been here since the incident. He observed, "Well, I guess we had been wrong in our assumption."

-"What the heck are you talking 'bout?" Inuyasha's voice panicked.

-"Calm down, pup" Touga chastised Inuyasha; then turned towards his eldest, "What assumption?"

-"She hasn't been over of her shock as we thought." Sesshoumaru closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose, "Look around."

Touga's jaw fell open in a silent 'o' as he took the state of building. He looked at the startled, curious and confused receptionist standing beside them and snarled, "Who did all this?"

The petite light brown haired girl bowed low and said in a shaky voice, "W-we al-all d-did it to-together." She was scared out of pants.

-"And who the heck gave you permission?" Touga growled.

-"So-sorry M-Mr. Taishou, we…" the girl started but got cut off by Inuyasha's panicky voice…

-"She fainted." Inuyasha's eyes were wide open.

-"We should relocate her somewhere comfortable." Sesshoumaru stepped forward, plucked the unconscious girl from Inuyasha's lap and walked towards the elevator, letting his father and brother follow behind him.

-"My casual meeting room." Touga said, pushing the button no. 24.

The rest of the ride was silent, other than the hiccups of the unconscious girl notifying she was having nightmares.

.

The casual meeting room was a large room with two side completely glass walls. It was on the Southeastern corner of the floor, such that the room was overlooking the sea. The entire floor was covered in thick carpets. A huge sofa set was situated at the middle of the room centering a large glass tea table. A huge 120-inch large plasma UHD TV at the other cement wall of the room, with a seemingly large home theatre system. A huge chandelier hanging upon the tea table. A few shelves full of books and DVDs and a few indoor bonsais were the only things occupying the room. This room was for spending some casual times or meetings with the closest of persons, i.e. families and close friends.

Sesshoumaru put Kagome down on the sofa and called Jaken to get a blanket for the poor girl.

-"What to do now? She can't interview or sing in this condition." Inuyasha broke the silence and sat down opposite to Kagome's laying form. "Shouldn't we wake her up from the nightmare?"

-"Hn." Sesshoumaru nodded, standing behind Kagome.

Touga sat beside Kagome's head and pulled her head on his lap and started stroking her hair. He shook her, "Wake up girl."

Nothing happened.

He shook harder… "Kagome…"

Nothing happened…suddenly she started sweating more profusely. Breathing got more labored; Inuyasha panicked and stood up, "Kag."

-"KAGOME" a loud thunderous voice made her open her eyes and sit up with a jolt.

She looked around her to see herself sprawled across the sofa, Touga sitting behind her and Inuyasha sitting opposite of her. She tried to remember what she was doing at such an awesome room, then, all came crashing over her. She remembered the poster at the lobby where Inuyasha was kissing Kikyo, deeply…and more pain and hurt came upon her. She did the only thing she could…she clutched the standing person beside her, pressed her face in his tummy and let loose. She cried her eyes out clutching Sesshoumaru's body.

…

Sesshoumaru found herself panicking with the each struggling breath Kagome took, and when Inuyasha called her out, "Kag", Sesshoumaru saw her chocking on breath. He ran to stand beside her and screamed, "KAGOME."

He felt his whole world return to him when Kagome sat up and he literally blushed when she embraced him tightly and pressed her face on his abdomen.

He put a hand on her head feeling the hot tears wetting his shirt. He reached down, plucked her up, sat down on the sofa and sprawled her on his lap. Gently shoving her face at the crook of his neck, he whispered, "Cry. Let it all out. I am here." He kept his chin upon her temple and held her tightly.

Touga looked at them with serenity and mild shock to see Sesshoumaru displayed emotions. 'So, this little bird had started making her nest in your heart, eh Sess? Never thought I'd be seeing him this affectionate.' He smiled ruefully, 'But, finally, he has someone to protect, and I'm so very glad.'

While, Inuyasha watched them with searing jealously, he was seething inwardly, 'How could the bastard touch her? And, why the heck she embraced him? They never even had a decent convo until last night…wait a fukin' minute…did something happened when I was moping around?' Inuyasha bristled, fingers clenching and knuckles turned white. 'I need to find out, no matter what.' After looking at her, he sighed, '…well, when she's better.'

Jaken entered the room with a blanket and went towards his 'master'. "Here you go, master."

He took it with a slight nod accompanied by an 'Hn'. Jaken peered curiously at the girl in his 'master's lap whom Sesshoumaru just covered with the blanket. He could not get to see the face of the girl, but assumed it was Rin looking at how young the girl is. But, he also knew the relation between Sesshoumaru and Rin was strained.

-"Is that Ms Rin, master?" he blurted, unable to withstand the curiosity anymore.

Touga and Inuyasha both sucked a breath thinking about the overly emotional state Sesshoumaru had been and scared that, at the mention of her; he could go back to that state again.

But, astounding everyone, Sesshoumaru just shook his head and said warily, "She's Kagome. You're dismissed, stay away until summoned again."

Jaken bowed and turned to leave the room when Sesshoumaru called, "And Jaken…"

-"Yes master?" Jaken squeaked.

-"Never take her name again." He finished at a menacing voice, leaving the threat un-spelled but effective.

-"Y-yes master." Jaken bowed again and almost ran away.

Sesshoumaru sighed, and resumed stroking her hair. He looked at the others to see them looking at him dubiously.

-"What?" he grumbled.

-"You okay, son?" Touga sounded concerned.

-"Hn."

They all looked down when Kagome gasped and started breathing harshly. Before anyone could wake her up, she whispered, "Why? Why are you doing this, sis. Come back to us. Don't go…don't leave me like mom-dad did. Please. I need you." Tears were streaking down once again.

Sesshoumaru sighed inaudibly, 'nightmares of Kikyo again'. He clutched the blanket around her like a cocoon, and rocked her. He was at a loss how to soothe her, calm her. He never did such a thing, not even with Rin.

-"Aww, didn't knew you have such cute fatherly instinct." Inuyasha cooed.

-"Shut up, mutt." Sesshoumaru growled.

-"Both of you shut up. Let her rest." Touga ordered and they both fell silent. He snickered mentally, 'if only my pups knew, he's not behaving in fatherly instinct, but mate instinct.' Touga mused.

They all fell in a comfortable silence, only with the sound of their breathing…and some hushed whispering comments or exclamations from Inuyasha, as he played some racing games in his iphone.

**A/N:** So, as you can see…Kag was only acting like a child…she was trying to suppress everything inside her heart and putting up a front for others.

Kagome is more mature than any other 15 years old girls; heck, she's even way more mature than I am…nd I'm going to be 20 in a week. *sigh* the hardships she had to go through (i.e. loss of parents, dumped by Inu, jobs, humiliations, Naraku's behavior, taking care of herself and her baby bro etc.) made her like that.

I guess, no more confusions about her sudden character-ness (or OOC-ness)…

See ya…nd don't forget to R&amp;R.

#Sama…


End file.
